The Bird in the Cage
by LadyRainbow
Summary: Hoshi's childhood was spent with language tutors. How did such a talented girl become so isolated from the world? And how does Jonathan Archer help her break out of her self-imposed cage, to find her destiny on Enterprise? Please R&R Thanks.
1. Crossing Destinies

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: The title for this story comes from a Japanese song and game called "Kagome, Kagome."**

**Kagome, Kagome **

**Kago no nako no tori wa **

**Itsu, itsu deyaru? **

******Yoake no ban ni **

**Tsuru to kame ga subetta **

**Ushiro no shoumen dare? **

English translation:

**********Kagome, kagome**

**********The bird in the cage.**

**************When will you come out?**

******************In the evening of the dawn,**

**********************The crane and the turtle slipped.**

**************************Who stands right behind you now?**

**A ring of children with one child in the middle, like a reverse "Duck, Duck Goose." The "bird" has his/her eyes closed, and the children go around him/her as they sing the song. At the end, they stop, and the "bird" has to guess who's standing behind him/her. If he/she's right, then the one behind takes the "bird"'s place in the middle and the game goes on.**

**I thought "the bird in the cage" describes Hoshi's childhood, since she said she was mostly alone with tutors for her language talent, and this sparked an idea. Translations for Japanese and Swahili phrases are in bold. The suffixes -_san_ is "Mr./Mrs.", _-sama_ is honorfic for a Very Important Person, _-chan_ is an affectionate name suffix, _-sensei_ is "Professor or teacher".**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R**

**

* * *

**

**One**

**Crossing Destinies**

July 9, 2139

Soft light filtered through the paper _shoji_ and rested on Hoshi's eyelids. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her room. Blank white panels stared back at her. Then she sighed and burrowed deeper within the _futon_ quilt. The sounds of the morning came through the rice paper door: her mother's steady stream of orders, her brother's howls of protest, and the cat's loud snuffling as it ate from its dish.

"Hoshi-_chan_, _samaru ka?" (__**Are you awake?) **_Her mother's sweet voice floated from behind the _shoji._

She groaned, but replied demurely, "_Ā, samaru desu yo." _(**Yes, I'm awake.)**

"_Ii, isoguku ne!" (**Good, hurry now!)**_

Hoshi groaned again and threw off the quilt. She sighed and padded across the _tatami _room to her closet. Casual clothes wouldn't do, not today of all days. She winced as she considered the set of formal kimonos hanging at eye level. Blue? Red with the cherry blossoms? White---no, not white, that was for funerals, but Hoshi was tempted to select it anyway.

The shoji door whispered open and Cousin Yuika poked her head into the room. "Hoshi, I'm here to help you with your kimono. Have you decided which one you'll wear?"

"The blue and white one," she replied in perfect English. "I think that'll do."

Yuika nodded in sympathy. At fourteen, she was Hoshi's elder cousin and her favorite by far. Usually, she was at a symposium or a laboratory with her physics tutor, but today, she had offered to go with Hoshi. And as usual, Cousin Yuika's kimono flowed off her body like graceful water, her hair and makeup immaculate.

"Let me help you. That _obi_ can be such a pain to do by yourself. Besides, your mother can't complain about your appearance if we make sure there isn't anything to complain about."

"That's true," Hoshi admitted. She sighed and allowed Cousin Yuika to help her out of her nightgown and into the kimono, with all its accoutrements. Fifteen minutes later, Yuika proudly coaxed her in front of the mirror. Hoshi blinked at the stranger that stared back at her.

"Let's go. Not good to keep your mother waiting." Yuika squeezed her shoulder tenderly.

Hoshi nodded, but she worried anyway. She couldn't afford to make a bad impression today, of all days.

* * *

She forgot her nervousness as she greeted the other attendees as they arrived, took their coats and led them into the Sato-Yamazuki family compound. Hoshi spoke in French to Monsieur LeVeran, her father's number one import director. Herr Becker received the same speech in his native German, while Mwemina Fakumwe heard it in Swahili. Fakumwe nodded gravely at the ten-year old hostess.

"_Asante sana_, _msichana mzuri_."" Madame Fakumwe replied. "**Thank you, my dear girl**." She peered down at Hoshi through thick spectacles. "How old are you now?"

"Ten," Hoshi answered proudly.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying your own birthday party instead of being the greeter at the door?"

She smiled and said, "I am enjoying myself, Fakumwe-_sama_. I get to be the first one to meet and welcome everyone as they arrive."

"And where in the world did you learn Swahili? It's not the easiest language to learn."

"My tutor lent me a computer game that helped me understand the words. I made sure to study it over and over until I got them right. When I mastered that, I moved to the next level, and the next."

Fakumwe smiled, her white teeth gleaming within her dark face. "I see. You enjoy learning new languages and meeting new people. Those skills are very important."

"That's what Mama says. She wants me to study hard and make the family proud."

"I see that." A shadow passed over Fakumwe's face, then she slowly knelt down to Hoshi's level, mindful of her arthritic knees. "Hoshi-_chan_, I would be honored if you called me Mwemina. Just for today."

Hoshi's face colored in embarrassment. "I couldn't do that, Fakumwe-_sama!_ That would be rude!"

"Just between us. I wouldn't take offense, all right? Please, honor an old woman by doing this."

She hesitated only a moment, then gave Fakumwe---Mwemina---a deep bow. "Very well. Just for today...Mwemina."

"Good." Fakumwe extended her a gnarled hand. "Will you please escort me to your honored mother? I have yet to give her my regards."

Hoshi nodded and slipped her hand within Fakumwe's. She walked by the grand lady with her eyes shining and her entire body glowing with pride at the honor given her. Mwemina, now her friend.

* * *

As the evening went on, she circulated around the room and introduced herself to her parents' colleagues and acquaintances. They all commented on how mature, how grown-up she acted for a ten-year-old girl. No one paused at the fact that other ten-year-olds might have invited her friends for a sleepover or had a party with cake and ice cream. Hoshi herself had never considered it.

Cousin Yuika and Mwemina Fakumwe watched her as she floated from guest to guest. Yuika and Mwemina exchanged veiled glances as Kitsune Sato beckoned her daughter to her. Hoshi caught a glimpse of her friends' concern as she approached Mama, and as she drew closer, she saw the cause of that concern.

"Hoshi_-chan_, this is Hatayama-_sensei_, a professor at Tokyo University," Mama introduced, her normally warm smile frozen on her face. "She would like to speak with you."

Hoshi immediately gave Hatayama-sensei a deep bow, as was proper. "Hatayama-_sensei_, I am honored that you took the time to visit my humble house."

Doctor Nita Hatayama only nodded and replied, "Raise your head, child, and let me take a good look at you."

Hoshi did as requested, and she stared directly into a pair of glittering black eyes as they weighed her and evaluated her, all in one fell swoop. Hatayama-_sensei_ towered over her like a tall, thin crane, with a razor-sharp beak. She tried to maintain her serene expression in the face of such judgment.

When Hatayama-_sensei _finally glanced back at Kitsune, Hoshi felt able to breathe again. "Bring her to me at Tokyo University in two days time, Sato-_san_. We will see if she is ready."

Kitsune bowed deeply. "Thank you, _Sensei._ We will be there at the appointed time."

"Good. I am doing you a grand favor by allowing this, Sato-_san_. I normally do not break rules, but I am willing to make this exception."

Kitsune bowed even more deeply; any more and she would have ended up on her face. "We are grateful for your consideration."

Hoshi had no idea what was going on, but she dutifully copied her mother's bow. Hatayama-_sensei_ nodded in response, then said, "I look forward to seeing you." The professor turned and walked away.

"Mama, what was that all about?"

Kitsune straightened, but her face was as pale as milk. "Your future, Hoshi-_chan_."

"My future?"

Her mother took a deep breath to steady herself, then managed a smile. "Do not worry, Daughter. Everything will turn out for the best. Now, go and enjoy your party. There are many people you haven't greeted yet."

"Yes, Mama." Hoshi wanted to ask about the wistful, uncertain expression, but she held her peace. Instead, she bowed her head and went back out into the crowd. Quickly, she lost herself again in the excitement of meeting new people and practicing her skills, and she put the encounter with the strange professor out of her mind.

* * *

"Hoshi-chan, will you please come here?" Hiroshi Sato beckoned her to him. "I would like to introduce one of my friends from San Francisco."

It was getting quite late, and she was tired, but she summoned up yet another smile. Hoshi took a deep breath and set herself in the proper state of mind; San Francisco meant America, which meant English, one of her favorite languages. She was thrilled, but oh, was she tired!

The exhaustion lifted when she saw the new visitor. He was not one of Hiroshi Sato's business associates, that much was certain by the Starfleet uniform. The man was tall, so tall that she had to crane her neck to see him. His dark brown hair was cut short in a neat hairstyle, and his dark green eyes sparkled in humor. There were two squares at the collar of his uniform, but no name tag.

Hiroshi turned and smiled at his daughter. "Hoshi-_chan_, this is Lieutenant Jonathan Archer. His father is Henry Archer, the designer of the warp engine."

Her eyes widened at the words. This was Henry Archer's son? She had translated a scientific article about the new engine from English to Japanese for Cousin Yuika. His father was a great man, indeed. She bowed her head and said, "I am pleased to meet you, sir."

"I'm also pleased to meet you, Hoshi." The warmth of his voice washed over her like a gentle river. "Happy tenth birthday. Are you enjoying your party?"

"Thank you." She inclined her head, for no one had asked her whether or not she enjoyed herself. It seemed that everyone was more interested in her ability to converse in their native tongues. "Yes, I'm enjoying myself. I've met many interesting people."

Archer's mouth quirked in a smile. He had a very nice smile, Hoshi decided. "I'm sure you have. I've been listening to you during the festivities. Here, I have a present for you." He handed her a gift wrapped in silver paper with a golden ribbon. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Archer-_sama_."

He laughed again and shook his head. "No need to address me so formally, Hoshi. Jonathan is fine."

She wondered if he realized the significance of his allowing her to use his given name. Probably not; Americans were so informal compared to the Japanese; almost sloppily so, according to some of her relatives. Mwemina Fakumwe understood it, but she doubted Jonathan Archer did. Still, it would be prudent to go by the social rules, especially under her parents' scrutiny.

Prudence seemed to be the watchword. Hoshi bowed her head. "Thank you."

A bell chimed, indicating one of the guests was about to take his leave. Hoshi nearly sighed in relief. "I must go. May I take my leave, Father?"

"Go, Daughter. I believe Fakumwe-_sama_ wishes to speak with you before she leaves."

Hoshi nodded and walked quickly across the room. Indeed, Mwemina stood at the door, waiting for her. The older woman smiled as she approached.

"I had a wonderful time, Hoshi-_chan_. Perhaps it would do us well if it wasn't another year before we meet?"

"I would like that," Hoshi said with a grin. "Very much."

"Good. It's settled then." Fakumwe glanced over where Hiroshi Sato and Jonathan Archer stood talking. A odd little smile passed over the old woman's face; Hoshi wondered at it, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Mwemina?"

"Ah, if I were sixty years younger!" She shook her head. "I have a feeling about that man. He is destined for great things, Hoshi-_chan_. Keep an eye on that one."

Hoshi blinked, then blushed. "Mwemina! He is much too old for me!"

Fakumwe laughed and shook her head. "I did not mean in that way, Hoshi_-chan_. Lieutenant Archer's destiny is entwined with yours nevertheless. Mark my words, you will see him again."

Hoshi tried to change the subject. "And I will see you again?"

"If I can. For now, enjoy your innocent life while you can, my dear." Fakumwe's smile was bittersweet. "I will keep in touch. Be a good girl for your mother, all right?"

"Yes, Mwemina."

Fakumwe smiled and shuffled out the door, heading for the guest building at the end of the pavilion. Hoshi watched her go and thought, _This is a strange night. I wonder what she meant by that. I should ask her tomorrow, before she leaves._

She never did, for Mwemina Fakumwe had already left for Ghana by the time she woke up the next morning.


	2. Entering the Gilded Cage

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Hoshi has a fateful meeting with Professor Hatayama that determines the course of her life.**

**Information on Tokyo University, Komaba Campus is on Wikipedia. Translation isn't as easy as it sounds...especially from an unfamiliar language with little in common with your own!**

**A few other notes: **

**Translations from Japanese in bold.**

**In Japanese, it's significant when someone gives you permission to use their given name. It implies trust. Colleagues who have worked for decades together would probably still refer to each other as "Lastname-_san". _So when Mwemina asks Hoshi to call her that, Hoshi's surprised, esp. given the honor bestowed on the elderly. Of course, when Archer tells Hoshi to call him "Jonathan", he isn't aware of the cultural significance, esp. given what the future will bring!**

**Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Two**

July 11, 2139

Tokyo University was spread out into five campuses; Komaba was the center of the University's Arts and Sciences department.. Students milled around campus as they finished their exams before the month-long summer break. Mama pointed out the various buildings with a wistful pride: the Auditorium, the Communication Plaza, and the Library. Hoshi could see herself taking classes here, when she was grown. A group of female students sat nearby, talking and laughing, and she stifled a flare of jealousy.

The tour ended where it began, at the entrance gate. Hoshi raised her head to see Building One, a grand edifice with a tall clock tower. She listened as it chimed two o'clock over the campus.

Mama gazed at Hoshi, her almond-brown eyes set in an oval face, much like Hoshi's own."Are you ready?"

She faked an appropriate smile."Yes, Mama. I'm ready."

The Academic Guidance Center was on the second floor, and Hoshi waited patiently as Mama talked with the receptionist. She reached into her pocket and touched the little star-shaped necklace on a simple gold chain. Lieutenant Archer had written, "A star for a lovely star. Happy Birthday." Hoshi wished she could wear it openly, but Mama frowned on what she considered "osentatious" jewelry.

_Please don't let me make a fool of myself in front of Hatayama-sensei, _she thought.

The receptionist nodded at Mama, then said, "Her office is down the hall and to the right, Sato-_san. _Good luck."

"Thank you. Come, Hoshi_-__chan. _She is expecting us."

Professor Hatayama's office was one of several that branched off the twisting corridor. Hoshi hoped that she wouldn't have to try to find her way out by herself. After a few seconds, she was well and truly lost. Mama's sense of direction was much better than hers, and they arrived at Hatayama's office well before the appointed time.

Mama knocked on the door and a voice from within called out, "Come in!"

Hatayama's office was just like any other office Hoshi was familiar: small, cramped and lit by only one tiny window. Yet this one was scrupulously clean, with file cabinets lined along the back wall and labeled boxed stacked neatly, almost up to the ceiling. A rice-paper folding screen isolated Hatayama's desk from the rest of the space. The professor came from behind the screen and folded it out of the way to reveal two chairs in front of her desk and a porcelain _cha _service on a lacquered tray.

"_Shitsurei shimasu, _Hatayama-_sensei," (__**Excuse us, Doctor Hatayama**__), _Mama began, but Hatayama only waved an impatient hand in their direction.

" _Iie ," _Hatayama replied. "Please, sit down, both of you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, _Sensei_. Thank you."

Hoshi studied the professor as she gracefully poured the aromatic brew into the cups and served her guests. Hatayama's movements were clean, precise and pleasing to watch. Every detail was correct, from the placement of the wire brush to the handling of the teapot. After the first serving, Hatayama refilled their cups, then sat down with a straight back, her unblinking eyes gazing at Mama.

"I understand your university mate Tanaka_- san _recommended that I test your daughter for admission into my special linguistics program," she began, without further delay. "Why do you believe she is ready for such an undertaking? She is only ten years old. Most of my students are twenty years old or older."

Hoshi flinched at the cool tone. Everyone always believed she was too young and too immature for the more advanced classes. She knew she was only ten, but she could do it, if only they allowed her to prove herself! Mama launched into a a familiar spiel, citing all of Hoshi's stellar reports from her tutors. Exactly on cue, Hoshi handed a copy of her portfolio across the desk to Professor Hatayama. The professor reached over to accept it, and their gazes locked over their joined hands. Hoshi saw an ancient soul within those eyes, very wise, yet very tired as well.

Hatayama nodded absently at the appropriate times and asked the polite questions. Finally, she glanced over at Hoshi again. "So, Sato-_ san, _do you believe yourself ready for such an undertaking?"

She met the gaze and nodded, "_ Hai,_ Hatayama_-sensei."_

The professor's mouth quirked up in a slight smile. "We shall see. I understand you are a natural at bilingual...and sometimes, trilingual translation? I listened to you at your party; very impressive. Can you do a translation for me?"

She expected some sort of initial evaluation. Part of her was relieved that this part had come at last, part of her was terrified at what Hatayama had prepared for her. Hoshi squelched the fear as she nodded again.

Hatayama reached for an electronic tablet at the corner of her desk and handed it to her. "There is a passage on the screen in an unfamiliar language. I want you to translate it directly into English, please."

Hoshi bowed her head in acknowledgment, then turned on the tablet's screen. The symbols looked like nothing she'd ever seen before. Not Greek, Hebrew, Arabic or even Vulcan. Her eyes narrowed at the squiggles and geometric scrolls, noting the frequency of each individual character and how they were grouped. She picked up the stylus and made notes in the margins and in the space below the symbols. Before long, she needed another page, and another.

The words seemed nothing more than a stream of gibberish. Her brow furrowed as she tried another technique, then another, to no avail. Hoshi focused her concentration on her work; she didn't notice her mother's worried expression or Hatayama's confident one. All that mattered was that she complete her task.

Then the solution came to her...she wasn't sure where the stroke of inspiration came from, but it prodded her to take a closer look at the symbols. Many of them were similar to each other, with slight variations. What if it wasn't a direct symbol-to-symbol match, but a pictographic one, with each group of symbols representing one idea?

From then on, it was still difficult, but she managed to find some common reference points between the mystery language and English. It was enough for a rough guess at the message within: _Use spirit inner rules nothing one or two. _What did that mean? "Use your inner spirit and rules, not one or the other?" Or was it: "Use both your inner spirit and the rules, not just one or the other?" Both were possible; it was difficult to determine semantics without a larger sample...

Which one sounded more like what Hatayama-_sensei_ wanted to hear?

Which one was closer to the truth?

Hoshi looked at the two translations, similar in meaning, yet different, and made her decision.

"Use both your inner spirit and the rules, not just one or the other."

Hatayama-_sensei_ gazed at her, then asked, "Are you sure that is the meaning behind the words?"

Hoshi nodded. "Yes."

"Let me see your work on the tablet."

She passed it back to Hatayama, who scrutinized every detail. Mama glanced at her and tried to smile, but her trembling hands in her lap gave it away. Hoshi held her breath as Hatayama said nothing for several long moments. Finally, the professor's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Very good, Sato-_san_. You are able to think beyond the confines of the structure of a specific language, but only when you are forced to." Hatayama tapped the stylus on the symbols on the screen. "Linguistics is so much more than just a game with words. It is the meaning that lies beyond the surface, not just what is apparent." She glanced sideways at Mama, then refocused on Hoshi. "You need a solid foundation to build on, the how and the why language works. The rules are still important, to supplement your natural ability to read people. I can teach you that, but I must warn you...some of what you must learn can be tedious and complicated. It will require your utmost attention and devotion. You are young, only ten years old, but you are more mature than many of my senior students. Are you sure this is what you want? It will require your complete dedication."

Hoshi blinked. Was this what she wanted? This was what she'd been studying and preparing for, an apprenticeship with the famed Professor Nita Hatayama. For some reason, she heard Jonathan Archer's question in her head: _Are you enjoying yourself? _Could she devote her entire life to the study of language and nothing else?

She was very aware of her mother's stare, and Hatayama's. They were awaiting her answer.

"Yes, Hatayama_-sensei_. This is what I want more than anything else in the world." She bowed her head. "That is, if you truly find me worthy."

She felt Professor Hatayama's fingers under her chin and looked up as Hatayama tilted her head until she looked directly at her. The woman's eyes were unreadable, but her tone was as cool an neutral as ever.

"Very well, Sato-_san_. Your new life begins now."

And the cage door shut loudly behind Hoshi, locking her inside.


	3. First Flight 2143: Breaking Rules

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry it's taken me a while to update this. My family has some health-related issues that I've been dealing with. Updates may be slower than my usual speed for all my fics, so bear with me, please.**

**Hoshi hears about the events of "First Flight" and Jonathan Archer's unorthodox way of proving the viability of the NX Program. She also has an unpleasant realization about the direction her family is going. Oh, and Chomsky's theories on universal grammar is as complicated as it sounds. (Had to study it for linguistics.)**

**Spoilers: ENT "First Flight". And Stargate Atlantis fans might catch a quote from that series. **

**Rating: T**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and put this story on alert! If you read, please let me know what you liked! It really helps my writing. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Three**

April 1, 2143

"Hoshi-_chan_, I have a surprise for you," called Cousin Yuika. "Will you please take your nose out of that old-fashioned book and come here? What are you reading about, anyway?"

"Chomsky's theories on universal grammar," Hoshi murmured distractedly, as she reached for a ribbon to mark her place in the thick volume. "It postulates that all languages have rules in common and that language is unique to humans...or humanoid species. Of course, his theories need some serious revision for the twenty-second century---"

Yuika huffed a loud sigh and shut the book with little patience. "Just because Chomsky sounds complicated doesn't mean you have to. You sound like my sixty-year-old quantum physics professor instead of a fourteen-year old girl on a nice spring day."

Hoshi rolled her eyes at her cousin's words and tried to hide the fact they stung her. "Quantum physics is just as complicated. I can't wrap my mind around hypothetical atomic particles that dance around the universe---"

"They do a really fast tap dance or a flamenco. Speaking of, don't forget that recital you have Friday evening. I can't wait to see your interpretation of 'The Rite of Spring'."

"It's not my interpretation, it's Ikahara-_sensei_'s and Mama's already complained it's taken up too much of my time."

It was Yuika's turn to roll her eyes. "Confucius says, 'The body must be nourished as well as the mind', and he didn't mean with nutritional supplements. I am going to take you to the nearest yakitori place on Ginza and stuff you with teriyaki chicken and vegetables. Then to the sushi bar with the most expensive fish roe sushi, and finally to the ice cream stand for dessert. You'll be so tired, you won't be able to read Chomsky and take a nap instead. Then I'll drag you to the nearest_ kareoke_ club and we'll sing till we sound like frogs."

Hoshi clapped her hands over her ears and cried out in mock horror, "Oh, not the _kareoke!_ My ears! My poor ears!"

"Your miracle ears can handle it. They survived my attempt at Jikanai Ryoku's latest song---"

"Jikanai Ryoku can't sing. I don't understand why everyone swoons over him."

"You should get out more. Maybe I'll drag you to a concert."

"How much "more out" can I get? I get "out" of the family compound every night---"

Yuika sighed and shook her head. "Language symposiums and roundtables don't count."

"---and good luck getting the idea past Mama. She's having second thoughts about having you visit over the spring and summer."

By this time, both girls reached the courtyard _koi_ garden situated at the back of the Sato family compound. The water plants floated serenely on the pond, with the traditional orange fish gliding among them. The strong scent of wisteria and jasmine permeated the air and the sound of bubbling fountains lent a feeling of harmony. It was one of Hoshi's favorite places...as long as she ignored the stone wall separating her from the outside world.

"Well, your mother doesn't seem to be fond of my attempts to keep you from being a hermit," Yuika said breezily, "but someone's got to do it. Besides, wasn't it Tarukashi-_sensei_ who said that language was a fluid thing that ebbed and flowed like the tide. Or something like that?"

Hoshi wrinkled her nose. "And Hatayama-_sensei _says that eventually, it all follows a specific set of rules that you can depend on to make sense of the chaos."

"Hatayama-_sensei_ needs to get out more." Yuika pulled Hoshi onto a stone bench and plopped down next to her. "Here, you've got mail. Real mail, not the impersonal electronic data chip kind. You know, the one with cursive handwriting and---" She sniffed at a certain envelope, "---male cologne?"

Hoshi winced at the supposed pun. "Mail cologne? Stop, wait a minute. Cologne? What are you talking about?" She snatched the envelope out of her cousin's hands and examined it. "Starfleet Command, San Francisco?"

"You've been getting a lot of mail from Starfleet lately. Don't tell me you're thinking about joining?"

Hoshi ignored her as she opened the envelope and read the letter:

* * *

Hoshi,

I hope this message finds you in good health. Thanks for the translation of some of the Vulcan engineering specs; I know there wasn't much in the declassified files from Soval. He's been trying to derail the Warp 5 Project for years now, but A.G. Robinson and I have found ways around him. Commodore Forrest hasn't said anything about it.

We're due to test the NX-Alpha. I'm hoping that Forrest will let me be the test pilot. A.G.---he's a good pilot himself---but he's a bit reckless and that worries me sometimes. If the NX-Alpha run is successful in breaking the Warp 2 barrier, then we've got proof Dad's engine design in doable. If anything, we still have the NX-Beta for further testing.

There's a new guy on Captain Jefferies's engineering team. His name is Lieutenant Charles Tucker the Third, but he goes by "Trip." He explained that it stands for "Triple", since he's the third "Charles" in his family. Maybe it's good he's not security or maintenance. Can you imagine a security officer going by "Trip"? He'd better watch his step when he's going down stairs or climbing a ladder. Okay, I'll stop with the bad jokes.

In any case, A.G., Captain Jefferies (he insists that you can call him "Matt", since you aren't Starfleet, but I have to call him by rank, since I am), and Nick Duvall say hi. Take care of yourself. By the way, this Ryoku? (First name? Last name?) He can't sing. Period.

Jonathan

* * *

Hoshi smirked in triumph. "See. Even he says Ryoku can't sing."

"Since when did you base your musical tastes on what a Starfleet commander thinks?" Yuika peered over Hoshi's shoulder. "It's dated 28 March, so the NX-Alpha trial should have been completed by now. I wonder how it went?"

"I'm sure that if it hadn't gone well, we would have heard about it."

"Maybe, maybe not. If the Vulcans are as reluctant to allow it as he says..."

Hoshi raised her eyebrows at the implication. "You're thinking the Vulcans would try to sabotage the trial? Yuika, they wouldn't do that. Vulcans don't engage in that sort of petty emotion. They're supposed to be logical and rational, remember?"

Yuika snorted again and shook her head. "Not sabotage it. If it's successful, I could see them try to downplay your friend's achievement. If it isn't, they'd offer it as proof that his father's engine doesn't work."

"That would crush Jonathan. He's devoted his whole life to his father's dream."

Yuika gave her a sideways glance. "You really can relate to him, can't you."

Hoshi shrugged and ignored the pointed statement and said, "You've looked at some of the plans. Will it work?"

"It's sound from a quantum physics standpoint, though Einstein has probably been spinning in his grave for the past eighty years now for Archer- _sama _breaking the universe's speed limit. I'm not an engineer, so I can't judge the actual hardware design, but it looks impressive."

Hoshi held the second envelope to the light. "This one's from Anna, my pen pal from Australia. I wonder how she's doing?" She tore the envelope open, her gesture and tone of voice effectively ending the conversation about Jonathan and the NX-Alpha trial.

But it wasn't the last she would hear about it.

* * *

Hiroshi Sato's shout could be heard through the thick door of his office. Hoshi looked up from her studies with a look of apprehension. Her father never raised his voice, even when he was upset. His silence worked even better than a scream; the oppressive feeling of shame made anyone cower in front of him. Hoshi hated that feeling, but it was an effective tactic.

"He did what? And why?" There was a long pause, then Hiroshi snapped, "Put him on. Now."

She tried to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. This was bad, very bad. Her mind dreamed up many scenarios: perhaps he'd lost one of his merchant fleets in space, or a business rival had stolen a plum contract from him. It wouldn't be the first time. The only time her father had been upset over a family affair was when his own mother had died unexpectedly, and even then, he still went to work the next day.

No one could accuse Hiroshi Sato of being overly emotional, but this was as far as it got.

"I want an explanation of what happened. The truth and not the Starfleet version of it."

_The Starfleet version of what? _Hoshi sat up at her desk, all concentration lost. Starfleet? The NX-Alpha. Jonathan. Something had happened to Jonathan. Who was on the other end of the line? It must be Commodore Forrest or Captain Jefferies. Perhaps it was A.G. Robinson, Jonathan's fellow pilot, or even that new engineer, Lieutenant Tucker. Had Jonathan been hurt? Being a test pilot was a hazardous occupation; Yuika had told her stories about the ones who tried to break the sound barrier, like Chuck Yeager. Many men lost the lives before Yeager had achieved the "impossible".

Hoshi brought a clenched fist to her lips and prayed to every Deity she could remember. _Please, please, let Jonathan be all right. Let them all be all right._ She listened to the long pause as Hiroshi listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. Her heart hammered in her chest as her sensitive ears strained to hear what was going on.

Finally, her father said, "Good. Good for you. You proved to the Vulcans it works. They have slighted your family's honor for a long time and you have defended it well with wit and cunning. What will be the next step?"

_They have slighted your family's honor for a long time . _Jonathan was the other speaker. So, the test run had been successful after all. Hoshi gave a great sigh in relief; he was alive and safe, and Henry Archer's engine worked.

"Very well. What do you need? Contacts? Funds? Supplies? Say it and it shall be yours."

Her mouth dropped in complete shock as she tried to digest this bombshell. Was her father offering to help Jonathan build another engine, this time on a larger scale? Hiroshi prided himself on researching every avenue, examining every option, and weighing every consideration before entering a business agreement. This impulsive offer was unlike the cautious businessman Hoshi knew. Then again, Hiroshi had kept a close eye on Jonathan's Starfleet career. He never said anything to her regarding Jonathan, but that surely didn't mean he didn't care. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy.

"Oh, Father...thank you," she whispered.

"Yes, we will discuss this at another time. It is getting late. We will be in touch, and yes, I will give my daughter your regards. Good-bye, Commander."

Hoshi wiped the tears with back of her hand and bent her head over her electronic tablet. Hiroshi opened the door to his office and padded down the hall. She heard him stop at her shoji door and slide it partway open. Although she knew he was coming, she still jumped in surprise. Hiroshi's expression was calm, neutral, with no visible reaction. "Hoshi _-chan_, I must speak with you."

She bowed her head. "Of course, Father." She turned off her tablet and got to her feet. He waved off her offer to sit in her chair; instead, he gestured for her to sit down with him on the _tatami_ mat floor.

"The warp trial didn't go as planned," he began bluntly. Her eyes widened as he explained what had happened to the NX-Alpha and how Soval had recommended the NX Program be shelved indefinitely. Then Jonathan, A.G., Trip Tucker and a few others had stolen the NX-Beta and taken the craft on an unauthorized flight, and proved to everyone that the engine was possible.

"He...they..." Hoshi stammered as she tried to talk. "They broke the rules, they...will they be punished? Will Jonathan and the others have to leave Starfleet? Will the Vulcans insist they pay the consequences for their actions?"

Hiroshi gave her tiny smile, but it might as well been a broad grin. "The Vulcans follow the letter of the law, but ignore the spirit of it. On the contrary, Commodore Forrest has authorized further testing and modification of Archer-_sama_'s engine. If the next set of trials are as successful, then Starfleet might consider building a ship to sail among the stars."

"A ship..." Hoshi whispered. It was almost impossible to imagine. Different places, different worlds. Neptune in less than two weeks; Vulcan, in less than a month. She shivered; it was so wonderful, but so scary at the same time. What kind of dangers were out there?

Jonathan would be at the forefront of all that. His dream, his father's dream, realized.

"Hoshi-_chan_, Earth is at a crossroads. I believe it will be to our advantage if we support Archer-_sama_'s quest. We need to expand our horizons, in many ways. Do you understand?"

She nodded. Her father thought of all sorts of opportunities for the family's advancement: new markets, new contacts, new profits. Henry Archer's engine was the means for that expansion. Her extraordinary talent for languages was the means for securing new footholds in outworld trade. Hiroshi had planned this from the night of her tenth birthday.

Hoshi was in awe of her father's audacity. He was as silent and cunning as a _ninja_ who manipulated things behind the scenes. She nodded. "Yes, Father, I understand."

"Good, Daughter." He allowed himself a fond smile at her, then he got up and headed for the _shoji_. A whisper later, he was gone.

She sat there for a long time and tried to comprehend what had just happened. Yes, she felt awe for her father, but there was a new realization as well. Hoshi felt fear for him too. Fear of what would happen if she failed in realizing his plans for the future.


	4. A Teacher Starts to Learn

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Hoshi's life takes an unexpected turn and she must make a decision.**

**Yeah, it does seem like almost all of Hoshi's friends are twice her age. She grew up mostly around adults and not around kids/teenagers her own age, so she acts a lot more mature than her physical age. Unfortunately, there are consequences to being so sheltered, as we (and Hoshi) will see later.**

**And we only caught a glimpse of Hoshi's dad in "Vanishing Point". Granted, it was a delusion in her mind, but I didn't get the impression that he was a very demonstrative person. I assumed part of it was because of the Japanese culture, but also of his own personality. For some reason, "business mogul" came to mind. Since Hoshi mentioned private tutors, it fit with what I imagined of her family.**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R. I really do appreciate knowing what my readers think. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Four**

November 25, 2143

"Try it again in German. This time, we'll try a different verb: _sehen_. Conjugate it, present tense."

Reiko sighed and rattled off the information. "Ich sehe, du siehst, er/sie/es sieht, wir sehen, ihr sieht, Sie sehen."

"English?"

"I see, you see, he/she/it sees, we see, you all see, the formal You see."

Hoshi nodded in approval. "What's the infinitive in Spanish?"

"Mirar."

"And in Japanese?"

"Mimasu."

"How about Vulcan?"

"Gla-tor." Reiko wore a slightly annoyed expression at the rapid-fire questioning, for it wasn't part of the agreement she had with her language tutor. Hoshi gave her a thin smile of approval.

"Good." She closed the book of German grammar. "Being a translator isn't just interpreting word-for-word in one language, Reiko_-san_. Sometimes it involves multiple languages at once, and you must be prepared to adapt for any eventuality."

A spasm of anger passed across her face, then she lowered her eyes at the truth of it. "Forgive me,Sato-_sensei. _I will try harder."

"We all learn at a different pace, Reiko-_san_. Your reports have been stellar, and Hatayama-_sama_ wouldn't have accepted you into this program if she thought you couldn't handle it." Hoshi nodded as her student gathered the materials and stuffed them into her backpack. "Thursday, same time?"

"Of course." Reiko replied. She stood stiffly, pushed her chair under the table, and bowed. "I will be here. Thank you, Sato-_sensei_." Then she turned and disappeared among the tall library shelves. Hoshi watched her go with a shake of her head. Reiko was indeed an excellent student, as far as tests went.

But she needed...what was the English expression? An attitude adjustment.

_You were once like that, Hoshi. _It had taken her a long time to understand that others didn't learn or memorize as quickly as she did. Isolated as she was, her social skills were severely lacking. After a disastrous encounter with a new Vulcan tutor, Hoshi determined it was a lack that needed correction, and the sooner, the better. Of course, both Hiroshi and Kitsune were reluctant for their protected daughter to venture out into the world. After all, there were so many bad influences out there, and they couldn't afford for Hoshi to stray from her appointed path. Yet Hoshi pointed out the obvious.

"If I'm to deal with other people, I must learn the niceties of doing so. What better way than to share my knowledge with those who need it? I can tutor students in language and grammar and contribute something to our society."

Hiroshi eventually gave his permission, but with one stipulation: the tutoring sessions could only happen at the library on Tokyo University's campus or at the Sato family compound, under strict watch. Hoshi agreed to the terms, and she'd been tutoring for the past seven months. It was a learning experience for both tutor and students, but Hoshi discovered an unexpected pleasure.

She enjoyed teaching. Once she'd settled into a routine, she found herself liking the interaction, the sense of satisfaction when a student finally understood a concept. Hoshi mentioned it to Cousin Yuika and Hatayama-_sensei_. Hatayama had looked at her and nodded in understanding.

"Sato-_san_, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hoshi jumped out of her seat at Hatayama-_sensei_'s approach. As the older woman came closer, she greeted her mentor with a deep bow. "Of course, _Sensei_."

"Walk with me, Sato-_san_. I have a proposal for you."

Hoshi immediately gathered up her things and walked alongside the aged professor. Hatayama's steps were slower now and less sure, but she still held herself straight and tall. Students bowed to her as they passed. They reached her office, located in the same hall it had always been, and she moved the now-familiar _shoji_ screen aside to reveal the usual tea set.

They seated themselves and Hatayama insisted on serving the tea. After the initial cup, Hatayama got to the point. "Sato-_san_, I believe you were born to be a teacher. Your father's rampant ambition does you a disservice. I shall correct that."

The unexpected statement made Hoshi gape in shock. "Hatayama-_sensei_?"

"I am scheduled to visit Stanford University at Berkley in the New Year. I have an exchange program with their department, but the logistics and details of it are rapidly outstripping my endurance. Kato-_sensei _is in charge of that now, but I would like you to be his assistant."

Hoshi blinked at the unspoken expectation: _And, eventually, you will take over the program. _This was quite an honor and an opportunity, but she hesitated. Wasn't anyone going to ask her if this was what she wanted to do? Hatayama-_sensei_ assumed that was what she wanted, just as her father assumed his plans were what she wanted.

Hatayama misinterpreted her reticence. "Have no worries; I will talk with your father. He will see reason, once I explain it all to him." She gave her another thin smile. "Stanford has an impressive list of alumni, Sato-_san, _including your friend, Commander Archer. He contacted me with an intriguing proposition of his own."

"He did?"

"Now that his father's engine is being approved for a ship of the stars, and your father has agreed to be one of Starfleet's primary civilian backers, Earth is determined to make its mark in the heavens. But think...how many of Starfleet's precious officers speak Vulcan? Or Andorian? Suppose that Archer's engine takes a Human crew to the stars. Will they assume that every new species will speak English and think the same way they do? I believe that to be the height of arrogance, and Commander Archer agrees with me."

Again, Hoshi was reduced to speechlessness. From a linguistic standpoint, that was a legitimate concern. With all the excitement about finally reaching beyond known borders, the minor details obviously didn't matter. _Perhaps they assume that all of their problems will be taken care of...by others._

"Starfleet doesn't have anything resembling a cultural department," Hoshi remarked slowly, "and despite the fact Earth has made First Contact with the Vulcans and the Andorians, we don't really know each other. The Vulcans don't trust the Humans and vice versa; the Andorians distrust everybody..."

Hatayama sat back in her seat. "Exactly. It is not a good atmosphere for interstellar harmony, isn't it? And how does your father expect to do business with non-Humans who may not care what he thinks? That is the height of arrogance and they all have it, even the Vulcans." Her black eyes flashed in anger and annoyance. "That is why we who deal with international affairs are so important. Now it becomes interstellar."

Hoshi nodded. "I completely agree, Hatayama_-sensei_."

Again, her eyes flashed and she snapped, "Do you, or are you only agreeing with me because you feel like you must?"

The hostile question stunned Hoshi to another bout of speechlessness. Hatayama-_sensei_, the most traditional, respectful, and culturally precise person she knew had touched a feeling that had grown within her for the past seven months. The more she discovered what lay beyond the walls of the Sato family compound, the more she questioned her priorities.

"Answer my question, Sato-_san_."

Somehow, she found her voice and replied honestly, "Yes, I do agree. You've addressed some concerns that will become problems, if they aren't taken into consideration."

"In that case, will you agree to come with me to Stanford and talk to Chancellor Bethany, then to San Francisco to talk to Commodore Forrest and Commander Archer?"

Hoshi nodded, although she dreaded her father's reaction. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Hiroshi's face was impassive as he listened to Hatayama-_sama_'s proposal. Hoshi knelt at the end of the long table, her legs tucked under her and going numb, but she hardly dared to breathe. She kept her eyes lowered as was proper, but her heart hammered in her chest. She was still recovering from Hatayama-_sensei_'s sudden revelation of her true intentions. There was one other aspect she had trouble accepting.

"I am old, and my days are numbered. At this point of my life, there is no reason to placate those who stubbornly cling to their own selfish ways." She had further explained that the doctors wanted her to conserve her energy, but what use would it be, if it wasn't spent in a worthwhile cause?

A worthwhile cause. Her. Hoshi Sato. If not for her talents, Hatayama_-sensei_ would not be alive now. Hoshi felt the guilt bubble up in her throat, but the professor refused to let her wallow in it. It was the time to act, not become paralyzed.

"Such an intriguing proposal," Hiroshi finally said, "and you bring up very real problems that I had never considered. I am grateful for your superb insight."

Hatayama snorted and made a gesture. "You agree with me, then, that this should be remedied before it becomes a problem for your interstellar trading. Sato-_san_, you can count the number of times you've been off-world on two hands. Do you honestly believe that your experience outweighs the Boomers, who spend their entire lives in space and travel from world to world? Hah! Tell me!"

Hiroshi flinched at the whipcrack of her voice, and Kitsune Sato bowed low until her head touched the _tatami_ mats. Such rudeness was almost unheard of in Japanese society; even Hoshi feared that Hatayama-_sensei _had lost her wits.

The older woman softened her tone. "I have great expectations for your daughter, like you do, Sato_-san_. But you must broaden your horizons, if you expect to survive in your chosen profession. Archer-_sama_'s new engine will bring so many changes to our world, and we must all be ready for them."

"I wholly agree, Hatayama_-sama," _Hiroshi said quietly, but that tone heralded his angriest mood. Hoshi swallowed hard and kept her gaze riveted to the low table ahead of her. Not only had Hatayama pointed out his weaknesses in front of his wife and daughter, she had also forced him to acknowledge his own prejudices and arrogance.

Hiroshi Sato did not forget such insults very easily, and Hoshi feared his retribution.

"Consider this a boon for you as a whole, not as an insult to your pride, Sato-_san, _and if you plan to take your wrath on your family in lieu of me---" Hatayama's smile was cold, as Hiroshi's impassive mask slipped for a brief moment, "---I will hear of it and take action. Make no mistake."

He glared at her and the rules of hospitality were the only thing that kept his rage in check. "Very well, Hatayama_-sama_, I will refrain from any...impulsive actions, which I might regret later. So, Daughter, what do you say about this?"

This was the moment that could decide the course of her life. Hoshi raised her eyes from the tabletop and quietly replied, "My family and my clan is my first priority, Father. I must do all I can to protect it, and I feel that Hatayama_-sensei_'s proposal is the best of many options."

"You do feel that to save the family, you must leave it?"

Hoshi took a deep breath at the implication of desertion. "I will return to the clan, Father. You know my heart; I will never abandon my blood."

Her father's face was still, but the pain filled the air between them. "You are only fourteen."

"Fourteen, but much older, Father," she reminded him gently, though the issue of her age had never been a stumbling block for his plans. She controlled her tone as she added, "I do not make this decision lightly, but it is of my own free will."

A deep silence fell over the room. Hoshi fought to keep her gaze firmly fixed on her father, even as the conflicting emotions turned her stomach. Sadness, that it had come to this. Elation, that she would be able to do some good, in a profession she enjoyed.

Hatayama glanced over at Kitsune, who was still bent over double in her bow. "Sato-_san_, please get up and let me see your face."

Kitsune slowly and painfully assumed her sitting position. Tears streaked her face, but her countenance was strangely serene. She glanced at Hoshi, her mouth quirked upward once before she sternly controlled it. It was a tiny gesture, but it spoke volumes. "Forgive me, Hatayama-_sama. _All these...changes will be difficult to accept, but we will endure."

"_Gambatte ne_," Hatayama said, with a sideways look at Hiroshi. "**Persevere**."

He nodded abruptly. "_Hai._"

* * *

After Hatayama left the family compound, Hoshi spent the next few hours in her room. There were so many arrangements to be made, substitutions to be found for her students, make-up work for her own classes. She was going to be part of something much bigger than herself. In the end, this would be all worth it.

That was what she told herself. Now that the cage's door had been unlocked, it was up to her to open it all the way and fly. The open air was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. There was no turning back. If Hiroshi Sato followed his traditional ways, he would never mention this pivotal conversation as long as he lived.

He never did.


	5. The Storm is Coming

**Disclamer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Hoshi makes a new home at Stanford and goes out to lunch with Jon, Trip and a few others. Things aren't sailing as smooth as Hoshi expected, and that will impact her future.**

**Cameos galore in this chapter, some named, some not. How many can you spot? And who are they?**

**Information about Stanford University is on Wikipedia. The Stanford Center (Language Institute) actually exists...it's based in Taipei. The Spogli Institute of International Studies and the Stanford School of Engineering are top-rated in the U.S. The rivalry with USC Berkley is still very much alive in the 22nd century. (And the quote from Heisenberg is supposed to be true. The restaurant in Palo Alto that has his name doesn't exist, though.)**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Five**

June 6, 2144, Stanford University (Palo Alto, CA)

"Hey, can I have a moment of your time, Sato-_sensei_, or do I need to make an appointment like everyone else?"

Hoshi looked up from her computer screen and smiled at the man looming in the doorway. "Come on in, A.G., and if you put your feet up on my desk again, I'll break your legs."

Commander A.G. Robinson laughed and dropped into a nearby seat with a flourish. His tall, lanky build hinted at great strength under the surface, similar to Commander Jonathan Archer. A.G.'s sandy blond hair (what was left of it, anyway) was already going gray at the temples. Hoshi teased him mercilessly, but A.G. always took the teasing in stride. She found it easy to relax around him; he reminded her of Cousin Yuika in more ways than one.

"You've been hanging around Nick Duvall too long," A.G. commented. "You're even beginning to sound like him. Not. A. Good. Thing."

She gave him a droll look. "Not my fault that Nick's become a fan of Dirty Harry movies."

"Yeah, we can blame Trip Tucker for that. Ever since he showed Nick his collection of Clint Eastwood movies, Nick's been watching one ever weekend. Maybe we should be thankful he isn't in Security. I'd hate to think what he'd do with an EM-33."

Hoshi snorted and rolled her eyes. "He couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, A.G. I think you're safe."

"So are you. I swear, I need a damn flight plan to find this place." He laughed and shook his head. "Professor Hatayama wasn't kidding when she said she wanted you to have no distractions in taking over the new Stanford Center. I had to get directions from someone in the Spogli Institute."

She grinned. "You mean Ekatarina Aravaskaya's speaking to you again, after what you did the last time?"

"Katya's forgiven me. International relations between the Queendom of Aravaskaya and the Duchy of Robinson have been restored, much to the Spogli Institute's relief. And don't change the subject. You've been out of contact since Hatayama's got you running between here and the Language Training Institute in Taipei. You've racked up more frequent flyer miles than Jon, Nick and myself combined."

Hoshi winced. "Ouch. Blunt as ever, A.G. You must have missed the day the Gods handed out tact."

"Take me as I am, darlin', flaws and all."

"Sorry, you're not exactly my type. And 'darlin'? You've picked up some drawl from Trip."

"What is your type, anyway? Surely not someone like Jon. You get along with Trip like a house on fire. Maybe---"

She laughed and swatted him on the shoulder. Despite his irreverence, she'd missed this witty repartee. In fact, Jon was chagrined that she and A.G. got along so well. "Don't even think about it. Speaking of, what are you doing here this afternoon? I thought you'd be at the Warp 5 Complex with Jon and Commodore Forrest."

He shrugged. "Duvall and Ramirez are taking the NX-Gamma out for a spin. Jon and I've got the afternoon off, and Jon's ordered me to get yourself out of your nunnery and take you over to Heisenberg's for lunch. He's meeting us there."

She repressed a mental sigh. Although Jon and A.G. had escaped a dishonorable discharge for their stunt with the NX-Beta, both pilots had been grounded for several months, to satisfy the complaints of the Vulcans. Hoshi learned early on that Cousin Yuika's claim that Vulcans weren't above petty jealousy was spot on. She was open-minded enough to know that not all Vulcans acted like that, but their actions certainly didn't help relations between them and Earth.

It also didn't help that Jon already had a grudge against them, thanks to their "interference" with his father's engine. Hoshi understood where it came from, but it certainly didn't help her cause any.

"Hey, Earth to Hoshi. You there?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, A.G. I was just thinking."

A.G.'s amused look became more serious, and he leaned forward and put a hand on her arm. "Look, I know you try to see the best in everyone, including the Vulcans, but...it's still a sore spot for Jon, especially after Soval's latest argument with Forrest. Don't let him get you down...I think he actually feels bad for upsetting you the last time."

"I'll talk to him. He's always been the type to remember grudges until they grow old and die, then he sends them to a taxidermist and displays them on his shelf."

"An elephant never forgets, especially when it's constantly in the room." A.G. rolled his eyes, then the charming smile was back. "C'mon. Trip and Captain Jefferies are back in town for a little while. Jefferies's brother is giving a lecture at the Stanford School of Engineering this morning; he'll join us later."

* * *

Heisenberg's was a cafe in downtown Palo Alto, not far from Stanford's main campus. The restaurant was tucked between an antiques store and a stationery shop. Hoshi smiled at the dedication plaque right outside Heisenberg's main entrance. Someone had asked the famous physicist if he knew where Stanford was located. His reply was immortalized on the plaque: "I believe it is on the west coast of the United States, not far from San Francisco. There is also another school nearby, and they steal each other's axes." Even in the 22nd century, Stanford and USC Berkley were rivals.

"Hoshi!" Jon Archer called from a nearby alcove. "Over here!"

She smiled and gave him a friendly hug. Although Jon wore a smile, she felt the tension in his body, so she whispered, "It's okay, Jon. Truce."

He immediately relaxed. "Truce. Thanks, Hoshi." Jon withdrew a pace and gallantly pulled out a chair at the table. "Glad you could join us."

"Yeah," drawled Lieutenant Commander Trip Tucker. The engineer gave her a huge grin. "Jon and A.G. told me you've been hibernating again, and it isn't even winter."

She winced. "Sorry. Just been really busy." Hoshi didn't miss the significant glance between Trip and Captain Matt Jefferies and stifled a sigh. She hoped Jefferies wouldn't drop by Hatayama-_sensei_'s office and 'have a little chat' with her. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Okay, you know the drill. We leave any and all official business at the door," A.G. reminded everyone brightly. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

Hoshi nodded at the attempt to lighten the mood. "You're always starved, _bao bei. (__**Sweetheart).**_"

Jon glanced at her, his eyes wide with mock horror. "_Bao bei_? Him?"

"See, Jon, you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar."

"A.G.---"

"For God's sake, Jon, lighten up. I wouldn't do anything to besmirch her honor. I'm a gentleman."

Trip laughed and punched A.G. in the shoulder. "Right," he said, drawling out the word. "You do know that 'gentle man' doesn't really fit you, right?"

A.G. gave Hoshi a hangdog look. "Semantics. It's all semantics, right?"

Hoshi laughed and primly smoothed down the napkin in her lap. "Semantics count for a lot, Mister Robinson."

Even Jon seemed to relax in the company of good friends. Hoshi resolved to talk to him in private after lunch; there was something still bothering him, and it concerned her. She'd already forgiven him for their argument regarding his attitude towards Vulcans, so that wasn't it.

Conversation turned to Starfleet and its efforts to established a Cultural Liaison department in conjunction with the Stanford Center's Language Institute. Hoshi told them about her work with Professors Hatayama and Suzuki, but there were roadblocks none of them had anticipated.

"Unfortunately, some of the Starfleet brass isn't keen on taking suggestions from civilians," Trip commented. He gave Jefferies a sideways look. "Present company excepted."

Jefferies waved a hand to dismiss Trip's apology. "True. I know Forrest's been working on that, along with Soval, but I think if we had a Starfleet representative, they'd be more willing to listen."

"We don't have a Starfleet representative," A.G. pointed out, with a glance at Hoshi. "Most of the Cultural Liaisons are training with the Spogli Institute and being groomed for diplomatic work. None of them have even looked at the possibility of joining Starfleet."

"Can you blame 'em? They consider Starfleet as 'shoot first, ask questions later," Jefferies said in his deceptively mild tone. "Never mind that we're all in this business of 'boldly go where no one has gone before."

Jon chuckled. "That sounds like a recruitment slogan."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Once you fix that preposition at the end."

Everyone laughed again, the tension once more defused by humor. Jon grinned and said, "Always a linguist."

"Oh, excuse me. 'Go where no one has gone before boldly."

"Nah, it's 'Boldly go and get into trouble before anyone else can do it," Trip corrected his commanding officer.

"Oh, for God's sake, Trip. How is Starfleet going to get any new recruits with a slogan like that?" Jon said with a laugh.

Hoshi chose chocolate cheesecake for dessert, as the conversation turned to other things. Her mind wandered back to the short conversation about the problems plaguing the new Cultural Liaison department. She could see both sides of the conflict, but without a solution in sight, they'd always be at an impasse.

She'd have to think more on a way to resolve the situation.

Movement out of the corner of her eye drew her attention. Although they were in a private room, the door was open to allow cool air to circulate. The room directly across the hall was also occupied and she could see two men in her line of sight. They sat at a table facing each other. One silver-haired man had his back to her; the other dark-haired man leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His body language told Hoshi that he wasn't happy with whatever the silver-haired man had just told him.

She studied the younger man for a moment. He was definitely younger than Jon and A.G.; probably more around Trip's age. His mouth was turned down in a scowl that didn't seem to fit his face. The expression made him look like a Roman emperor who was not amused. Hoshi suppressed a shudder; hostility came off him in waves, and she had the distinct feeling this man was dangerous.

Hoshi turned away before the man realized he was being observed. She saw Jon looking at her and only shrugged good-naturedly in response.

The men argued over the bill and in the end, Jefferies won. His communicator went off as he waited for the receipt and he responded to the call. When it ended, he looked up at Jon. "That's my brother, John. He just finished the lecture over at the School of Engineering. He'll barely have time for lunch before he's got to fly back to Jupiter Station, so I'll need to bring him something."

"Mind if I come along?" A.G. asked. "I need to ask him something anyway."

"Sure, what's one more to make the trip even merrier?" Jefferies chuckled as their server presented him with the receipt. "We've got to do this again sometime. If anything, to keep our resident linguist here from turning into a nocturnal creature."

"Not gonna happen," Trip said firmly. "Not while we're here to drag her out to be social."

Hoshi chuckled and gave Trip a fond smile as she said, "Much appreciated, Trip, more than you know."

"Then the mission's accomplished." He got up from his seat. "Don't be a stranger, Hosh. Catch you later?"

"Sure." She waved as A.G., Jefferies and Trip left the restaurant. She and Jon remained in the room and finished their coffee. He broke the silence with a quiet statement.

"I'm being put on temporary duty to the Interspecies Engineering Exchange's training facility in Nevada," he told her. "Flight instructor."

She blinked at the unexpected bombshell. "For how long?"

"A year. Sounds like there's a new crop of engineers from Delta and Vulcan who have new ideas on engine design. The problem is that they've got plenty of theoretical experience, but no practical experience. Forrest is getting frustrated with engineers who have no clue how difficult it is to translate their stuff on paper to a real-life prototype."

Hoshi smiled a little at his use of 'translate'. "So that'll be your job."

"I guess it's Forrest's way of telling me to be more open-minded."

"I told you so."

He shook his head. "So you did. It'll be a lesson in patience. Unlike you, I don't always have the patience to deal with people who can't keep up."

Hoshi said nothing. That was very true; Jon tended to be harsh taskmaster at times, expecting his subordinates to adhere to the high standards he set for himself. Either you kept up, or you didn't. It was not unlike her own mindset for the Stanford Center, but she'd learned to temper her own drive for perfection in regard to her own students.

Perhaps this assignment would teach Jon to do the same.

"The teacher learns as much as his students," she reminded him.

Jon chuckled and finished the last of his coffee. "So says the Master. Honestly, though, I'm not sure how well this is going to turn out. I talked to one of the other instructors and I can already sense I'm going to have some fundamental differences with her style."

"Her?"

"Her. She's someone named Commander Erika Hernandez. Pilot and engineer, though she's also done some work with Starfleet Security."

"Oh. So you think this Hernandez is going to...cramp your style?"

He winced. "I wouldn't call it that, but...I don't know. I just have a feeling about her."

"Don't prejudge someone before you meet her," Hoshi warned him. "That might be the worst thing you do."

Jon laughed and shook his head. "You're right. That's why I'm glad I got to talk with you before I left."

"Wait. When are you leaving?"

"I'm to report to Nevada next week."

"Next week?" She stared at him. "So soon?"

Jon sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that's what I said. I think Commodore Forrest doesn't want me to rest on my laurels too much. I might as well make good use of my time on the ground."

_So that's what this is really all about. He's upset about not being allowed to fly._ Hoshi pressed her hand on his. "You'll fly among the stars again, Jon. You'll see."

"I know, but it might be a while, Hoshi."

She nodded, but she repeated. "You will, sooner than you think."

* * *

Hoshi's shared her apartment with other graduate students. Naomi was visiting her parents in Sacramento for the weekend, Eva was on an archaeological dig in South America, and Kryztiana left to spend time with her younger sister. The comm went off, just as she had finished her assignments and grading exams. She knew who it was before she answered the page.

"How are you, Hoshi-_chan_?"

"I am fine, Mother. Good timing; I've just finished grading this week's examinations."

"What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Tonight, I'm probably going to a linguistics roundtable, and tomorrow, a group of us plan to have a picnic in a local park. The weather is supposed to be fine."

"You do have your comm with you, just in case?"

"Of course. I'll call you tomorrow night, like I always do, Mother."

There was some chit-chat about family business, then her mother bade her good night. Hoshi calmly severed the connection, then switched her computer screen to yet another Vulcan translation. She didn't have to wait long.

"You ready, Hoshi? We're all waiting for you." Irina Nechayev's bright tone rang through the speaker.

"I'm ready." She turned off her monitor and smoothed down an imaginary wrinkle in her short skirt. "Where are we going this time?"

"Club Tahiti, right off the Bay. You'll love it. A lot of people from Starfleet and the International Campus go there. And don't worry; I know the owner, so I can get you in without a problem."

"Sounds good. I'll be right there." She cut the connection, then left her tiny, cramped apartment without a backward glance.


	6. A Fateful Decision

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em**.

**Notes: Sorry for the delay in updating this. Health issues again.**

**Hoshi has a strange dream that reflects her inner turmoil and she makes a personal decision.**

**Rating: T**

**Please R&R.

* * *

**

**Six**

**January 6, 2145 (Palo Alto, CA, off Stanford's campus)**

By day, Hoshi was the teacher, student and obedient daughter and mentoree. At night, she explored San Francisco with her close-knit circle of friends. They all teased her that she "needed a life." As a result, she saw things that definitely fell under "cultural education", things that she never imagined. The group had just returned from a Friday night in San Francisco. The older women made sure Hoshi reached her apartment safe and sound, and what had started as a brief farewell became a Girls' Chat. Nidara and Beth raided the refrigerator for drinks and snacks.

"You know, you're not that bad to hang out with," said Ekaterina. "Where'd you learn how to dance like that?"

Hoshi hid her blush behind a cup of tea. "My mother insisted on dance lessons when I was a girl. Traditional Japanese dance, ballet, that sort of thing."

"That was more than just ballet, Hoshi," teased Lauren. The graduate student swirled the sparkling cider in her mug and winked at her. "We knew that there was a bad girl in there just screaming to be let out."

"Bad girl? Hoshi?" mocked Andrea, who rolled her eyes. "Miss Straight and Narrow? Come on, she hangs out with Starfleet. How much trouble can she get in?"

"She hangs out with Starfleet pilots," Tanya corrected. "They're hardly saints, Andrea."

"So tell us, Hoshi, how's he like?" chimed in Nidara. She sipped her wine cooler and kicked her slippers off her feet. Hoshi's next door neighbor focused her chocolate-dark eyes on the guest of honor.

Hoshi shrugged, but felt a surge of dread at the question. "He? He who?"

"Aw, come on, Hoshi," drawled Beth. The honeyed tones were sweeter than syrup, and twice as difficult to understand than Trip Tucker's. "He who? Mister Hotshot Pilot himself."

"Which one?"

Tanya sighed. "Who do you think? Tall, green-eyed and handsome. Archer."

Hoshi regarded her iced tea and sighed. Tanya had an unrequited crush on Jon, and her attempts to get more information annoyed Hoshi to no end. "I don't know. I haven't heard much from him in a few months, not since he was transferred to Nevada."

Ekaterina raised her eyebrows. "Is that a note of longing I hear in your voice, little friend?"

She couldn't stop the slow blush of her cheeks. "What? Longing?"

"You miss him, Hoshi, don't deny it."

Hoshi blinked and said, "Of course I miss him. He's a good friend."

Beth laughed and shook her head. "He's what, twenty years older than you? He's old enough to be your dad."

"Seventeen years. He's older than me by seventeen years."

"Like I said, technically old enough to be your dad," Beth said.

"He's like a brother, an older brother," Hoshi said, choosing her words carefully. "He's watched out for me, given me all sorts of advice...I've met his mother and his friends and he's always treated me with kindness and respect."

Tanya raised her eyebrows. "Oh? That sounds promising. Most guys wouldn't do that."

"Most guys you go out with, anyway," muttered Andrea.

Hoshi rolled her eyes at Tanya. "Last I heard, he's seeing someone in Nevada, a fellow Starfleet officer. Commander Hernandez."

"Serious?" At Hoshi's nod, Tanya shook her head. "Damn. More's the pity. Maybe I should join Starfleet. The best and the brightest..."

Beth laughed and threw her wadded-up napkin at Tanya. "Yeah, right. You're the last person I see in Starfleet. You'd be kicked out of Basic Training so fast, your butt would have size twelve boot imprints for the rest of your life."

"Nah, I could get through Basic Training. All I gotta do is bat my eyelashes at the platoon commander."

"Starfleet's not a dating service, Tanya," Nidara admonished her. "Besides, can you deal with a guy who you see once, maybe twice a year, and who probably has a girl in every port waiting for him?"

"I couldn't handle that," Beth agreed. "I want to see my man at the end of the day, every day. Call me traditional, but I need good old terra firma under my feet, the wind in my hair, and the sun on my face. No way I'd be stuck in a tin can for a month just to get to Vulcan."

The thought of being in an enclosed space like a space vessel made Hoshi shiver in revulsion. "I completely agree with you, Beth. I'd go crazy on a space ship."

Ekaterina waved a hand at her. "And, so, the award of the "Least Likely to Join Starfleet" goes to...Hoshi Sato. I just don't see you in an organization like that, even if your friends are there. It definitely doesn't suit you, little friend."

Nidara raised a glass. "To Hoshi, our little friend, who is the best of us..."

They all echoed the gesture, as Tanya finished the toast, "...and the one who needs the most corrupting of us all."

"Hear, hear," Beth drawled as she clinked glasses with the others. "We'll corrupt you yet, Hoshi."

Hoshi laughed, sipped her ice tea, and hid her unease. The world outside the walls of the Sato family was nothing like she'd dreamed about as a ten-year-old. It was scary, but wonderful at the same time. There was so much to see, so much to experience and explore, so much to do. The taste of freedom was a heady one, and she came to a startling conclusion.

She wanted more and she was reluctant to go back into the cage.

* * *

**March 13, 2145 (Sato family compound, Tokyo, Japan)**

Her conscience kept her from trouble, at least for now. All of her reports were stellar and she eagerly looked forward to her own research projects. Once a month, she went to the Linguistics Institute in Taipei and made sure all was well there. From there, she visited her parents in Tokyo. Hiroshi Sato was rarely present, but this time, he arrived at the family compound just after the evening meal.

"Hoshi-_chan_, may I speak with you?" he asked.

"Of course, Father," she answered smoothly. She followed him to his office and stood respectfully in front of his desk. Hiroshi gestured her to a chair and nodded for her to sit. They regarded each other in silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"Is everything well with you at Stanford? I've read Hatayama-_sensei_'s reports and they live up to my expectations, but I want to hear it directly from you."

Hoshi had long learned how to control her expressions and body language. Now she called on those acting skills to become the docile daughter again. "I am well, with my studies and my cultural studies, Father. There is so much to do, and so little time to do it."

Her father nodded and said, "I understand the feeling of time slipping away from you, Daughter. Your cultural studies...?"

This was the dangerous moment and Hoshi skirted as close to the truth as she dared. "Music, dance, and the various arts from many different peoples. Vulcan harp music, Andorian jazz, Yaribian glass sculpture."

Hiroshi raised his eyebrows. "That is...different."

"Interstellar relations are so much more than just language, Father. To understand others, you must experience their cultural lives too." Hoshi bowed her head and added, "I haven't forgotten my primary goal; T'Liet and Salris have provided me with valuable information on Vulcan and Andorian trade."

"Oh? Tell me about this T'Liet and Salris, and some of the others you socialize with on a daily basis. I am concerned that some of the company you keep may lead you astray "

She looked up at him and bristled at the implied insult. "Lead me astray? Do you have such little faith in me?"

"I am your father. It is my right to be concerned, since you are so far away from us." Hiroshi's face was blank, but there was steel in his tone. "With Jonathan in Nevada and Hatayama-_sensei_ near retirement-"

"You have no one to safeguard my welfare." Hoshi inclined her head demurely, even as she seethed inwardly. "No one whom you trust implicitly. I understand your concern."

"I am gratified that you do understand, Daughter."

"Might I make a suggestion, then?"

"Of course."

"Cousin Yuika and her husband live in San Francisco. If it will reassure your mind, I could invite her to visit me on a regular basis. She is part of the clan and will not refuse, if I ask."

Hiroshi chewed his lip as he considered the proposal. Yuika, like any "traditional" wife, had put her own academic career on hold as she looked after her own family. She had a young daughter now, and had set aside her "unconventional" ways. Hoshi saw the wheels turning in his head and held her breath.

"You've always looked up to her and she has settled down." Hiroshi nodded to himself. "Very well. I will contact her myself. When will you invite her to visit?"

"Perhaps this weekend, if it's at all possible. It will be wonderful to see her again."

He looked relieved. "Very well, that's settled. Now, tell me about the Vulcans and the Andorians."

Hoshi called up the information on her data pad and relayed the pertinent information. As she talked about trade customs and transit fees, she formulated another plan in her mind. She would have to be more careful in her extracurricular activities. A lot more careful.

* * *

**March 14, 2145, San Francisco**

"Hoshi!" Yuika smiled and grasped her cousin's hands. "It's good to see you!"

"And you! You look well." Hoshi eyed the healthy bloom to her face and the trim waistline, despite the baby, and felt a pang of envy. She looked so happy.

"Please come in! Come into my humble home!" Yuika guided her into their modest home on the Bay. Hoshi left her shoes outside the door, as was traditional, and followed Yuika down the corridor to the living room. Six-month old Shizuka gurgled as she batted at a hanging mobile in her bassinet. Hoshi knelt next to her and marveled at the innocence in her smile.

"She's being very good right now," Yuika said dryly. "The operative words are, of course, 'right now'."

Hoshi chuckled. "I see that. She looks a lot like Matsuo."

"That's what everyone says. It makes me feel a bit inadequate."

"Hey, you're her mother. You're the one who does most of the work."

Yuika shook her head and flopped gracefully onto the couch. "Actually, Matsuo helps as much as he can, considering his schedule. I'm glad for it; otherwise, I would be completely insane by now. His sisters take turns taking care of their niece, so I do have time for other things. Like research."

Hoshi raised her eyebrows and took another look at the clutter of notes and data pads on the coffee table. For the first time, she noticed equations scribbled in the margins of the scientific articles, the text highlighted in several different colors, with arrows indicating Yuika's various threads of thought. It made Hoshi dizzy just staring at them.

"Your father called me a couple of days ago. He doesn't know about the...ah, agreements that Matsuo and I have," Yuika said cheerfully. "I keep up with the latest quantum research and publish my theories and findings in some independent journals. Granted, I can't work for more than maybe ten minutes at a stretch, at least until Shizuka naps, but every little bit of time helps."

"So...that's why you have all the little arrows?" Hoshi asked, as she looked at one of the applesauce-splattered pages, turning it every which way in an attempt to follow the trail of ideas.

Yuika shrugged and replied, "Pretty much. If I don't write everything down, I lose whatever ideas I had. No eidetic memory, though that'd be helpful in my line of work."

"And Matsuo is okay with all this?"

"He encouraged it." Yuika shrugged again. "His family is traditional in some ways, but they're very forward looking in others. You know that Matsuo had actually been one of Henry Archer's engineering proteges? Jonathan's father was a big influence on him. Jolted him out of his insular thinking."

Hoshi stared at her, then laughed. "Jonathan's dad? Figures."

She leaned forward with an intense look. "And what about you? I know that Jonathan's stuck in Nevada for the next six months or so. Hatayama-_sensei_'s officially retiring next month. A little _tori_ told me that you've been seeing the sights of San Fran. True?"

Hoshi felt the color drain from her face at the bald statement. "It's harmless, just soaking up a little culture. And who's the little bird?"

"A big bird named Arthur. You might know him."

"A.G. Robinson, that traitor," she muttered. "When I get my hands on him-"

Yuika shook her head and said sharply, "Don't get mad at him. I asked him to keep tabs on you, since Jonathan can't, and he's been keeping the details of your, ah, exploits from Jonathan. And who do you think has been running interference between you and your parents? It's just bad luck that your dad's shipping export manager's son saw you at the Bay Twenty-One Club two weekends ago. I convinced your dad that it couldn't be you because it simply wasn't your nature to visit a place like that."

Hoshi turned pale. So that was why he had questioned her at the family compound. She owed Yuika a lot for covering for her.

"Look. I'm not telling you this to make you indebted to me. That's what your parents would do." Yuika grasped Hoshi's hands again and continued, "You'll be sixteen this year, almost a grown woman, and what you do with your own time is none of my business. Unless I think you might be putting yourself in danger."

"As I said, it's harmless. I do have some common sense."

"Your parents made sure you have book smarts, but you have very little street smarts, Hoshi. I don't mean fending off would-be Romeos with your phenomenal martial arts skills." Yuika inclined her head.

"I came to Stanford when I was fourteen. I'm basically in charge of the Language Institute in Taipei. I've dealt with grumpy academics and unwilling donors. I think I can take care of myself, Yuika."

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself. Unlike some other people I know, you do have a brain in that head of yours. I'm just saying that you've got to be more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt because you got yourself into something you can't control."

Hoshi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She glanced over at Shizuka, who gurgled as her chubby fist struck a rattle toy suspended over her head, blissful, without a care in the world.

"I didn't come here to argue with you, Yuika." Yes, she was still angry, but she couldn't alienate her cousin, not after all they'd been through.

"I know." Yuika squeezed her hands. "Will you at least let me help you? Even just a little?"

She forced a smile on her face. When will everyone realize that their "help" wasn't wanted or needed? They all wanted to force her to be someone she really wasn't. Nevertheless, she still had to play the part.

"Okay."

* * *

**April 7, 2145**

Three weeks after her talk with Yuika, Hoshi had an unusual dream.

She was on a rope bridge that spanned a huge valley. On one side of the chasm was a raging army of samurai warriors, all in their plated armor, winged helmets, and katana swords at the ready. On the other side, a swarm of black-clothed ninjas, a dark wave extending as far as the eye can see. A cold silence came over the combatants as they stared at each other across the gap.

And she was there, in the center of the bridge, directly in harm's way. She glanced around her, but there was no way out, and the mist obscured the long drop below her. She was trapped.

"_Giri!" cried the samurai. "**Duty**!"_

"_Ryooshin!" _ the ninja screamed back. "**_Spirit_**!"

"What do you want from me?" Hoshi shouted. "Why am I here?"

"_Anata ga sentaku suru hitsuyoo ga arimasu!" _ They shouted back in unison. "**You must make the choice!**"

Hoshi's heartbeat pounded so loudly in her ears that she could hardly think. "Why can't I have both? Why can't I have the balance?"

"_Wo sentaku shite anata no unmei!" The battle cry echoed all around her. "**Choose your fate!**"_

"What?" She gripped the ropes with white knuckles. "What do you mean? I don't understand!"

The only way off the bridge was to make her way toward one of the ends, but which way should she go? The samurai with their call of duty or the ninja, with their promise of spirit? Her first instinct was to go to the samurai, where her clan came from, but her feet hesitated.

Wait, there was another option. It was her choice. She would gladly suffer the consequences of her actions, if there were any. She looked down into the cloud-filled chasm below her, as the winds howled all around her and lightning flashed through the sky.

With a deep breath, she gripped the rope tightly, then launched herself over it, plunging into the icy white below. The sounds of the battle faded as she fell down, down, into an endless well.

* * *

Then, with a violent start, she jerked awake. She stared at the ivory-colored spackle on the bedroom ceiling, and expected it to fall on her. When it didn't, she slowly sat up on her futon. If she'd been lying in a regular mattress, she would probably have ended up on the floor.

Hoshi knew that she had made her choice. Her life was her own. Others might give her advice, but the only one who she could depend on was herself.

Why did she still feel so cold?


	7. Second in the Class

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry for the delay. Real life has been really difficult for me lately, personally and professionally.**

**There's a jump in time between the last chapter and this one, two years (2145 to 2147). In this chapter, Hoshi is eighteen and completing her degree in exolinguistics. According to canon, she graduated second in her class before joining Starfleet. How did Hoshi end up doing that, when she seems to be ill-suited for Starfleet?**

**Rating: T**

**Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

**

**Seven**

**May 11, 2147 (Stanford University, Palo Alto, CA)**

Hoshi stood in front of the five-member panel, outwardly confident but inwardly shaken. Four years of study and training had led up to this moment. These five people held her future within their hands, for even if one of them disapproved of her thesis, all of her efforts would be in vain. Hoshi nodded at Professor Daniel Elgin, the current head of the linguistics department. He was the only one who was familiar with her and her work; the other four were of related disciplines, but not from her department.

_In order to be 'fair and partial'. _Hoshi remembered the controversy that clouded the panel's selection. True to form, both Hiroshi Sato and Nita Hatayama had attempted to sway the outcome in their favor. Professor Elgin found an anonymous note in his office and alerted the provost. Hoshi never exactly knew what happened after that, but her father's badgering had ceased abruptly.

Elgin had guessed the author of the note and told her, "Whoever left me that note did so at great risk. I am glad that there are still some brave and honest people in this world."

She stifled a smile. Now was her chance to prove to herself-and her detractors-that her hard work spoke for itself, and not the connections from her family. The past two years had been a balancing act and now she faced the lions in their den.

"Candidate Sato," said Elgin. His hard gray eyes peered at her through thick spectacles. "Are you prepared to defend your thesis?"

She brought herself to her full height. "Yes, Professor, I am."

"Begin, please. Your time starts now."

So she called upon all of her training, all of her concentration, for this one single moment. Her tone rose and fell as she presented her ideas in a clear, logical manner. Hoshi showed her holographic slides, offered auditory samples of the languages she had encountered, and pointed out the student work in her portfolio. She poured her heart and soul into one simple idea: _Earth's children must embrace a new era of interlingual communication. This is my proposed plan to achieve the goal of making that dream come true._

Hoshi watched the reactions of the panel members. Elgin nodded to himself as she spoke, while Professors Krystof and Ianuwe maintained expressions of polite interest. Doctor Ostergarten's stony features hardly changed, and Doctor de Luiz's face was set in a scowl. It was difficult to gauge what those last two were thinking; had they already made up their minds before stepping into the room?

_And who's being unfair here? _Hoshi pushed that thought to the back of her mind as the presentation part of her talk came to a close. She took a graceful step back and bowed to the panel. Elgin, Krystof and Ianuwe clapped, while Ostergarten wore a thoughtful look. It gave Hoshi a surge of hope; she just might pull this off after all.

"A fifteen minute break, then you will report back here," Elgin said formally. "I'm sure my fellow panel members have plenty of questions for you, Candidate Sato."

She inclined her head to him. "I look forward to it."

"Your are dismissed, madam. Fifteen minutes."

She walked to the closed double doors, pulled the right-hand one open and walked out into the hall. Immediately, she spotted Jonathan Archer and Cousin Yuika with the now-two-year old Shizuka asleep on her shoulder. After a short pause in the washroom, she joined them, and sat down on the padded chair with a sigh of relief.

"How did it go?" Jon asked. He still wore the same smile, but it was muted somewhat. There were new lines around his eyes and his mouth, but Hoshi thought it made him look more dignified.

"I think it went well," she replied. "Now I have the tough part to go."

Yuika nodded and said, "The question and answer session. You'll do well, Hoshi. I know it."

"Any word from Mother or Father, or the rest of the clan, for that matter?"

"Your father awaits word from his suite at the hotel," Yuika replied shortly. "Hatayama-_sensei_ is walking the paths of the arboretum. She claims it gives her serenity."

Jon raised his eyebrows; he'd heard about how they'd tried to influence the advisory panel. "Maybe it's good that neither of them are here right now."

Hoshi nodded and changed the subject. "Once the panel makes its decision, they'll inform us without delay. Doctor Elgin promised me that much."

"And after that, Erika, Yuika, A.G and I will take you out to dinner," he said. "No matter what the outcome is, Hoshi, we'll still support you, and that's a promise."

She smiled as she heard the sincerity in Jon's tone. "Thank you, Jon. Speaking of Erika, where is she?"

"She got held up at Headquarters on some administrative detail. Erika's trying to get it straightened out, but she told me she shouldn't be delayed for much longer."

"That's good." Hoshi heard the wistful tone in Jon's voice and stifled a giggle. Ever since he and Erika Hernandez had become a couple after meeting in Nevada, they'd tried to keep their relationship going on an even keel. Privately, Hoshi thought the two were too much alike. Both were ambitious and up-and-coming officers in Starfleet. She admitted that she was surprised it had lasted this long.

One of Elgin's graduate students nodded at Hoshi. "Five minutes, Miss Sato."

"Thank you." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "All right, here we go."

"You'll do great," Jon said. "I have faith in you." Yuika nodded her agreement as she carried her sleeping child.

Hoshi took another deep breath and went back into the conference room.

* * *

The questioning was much more intense than she'd expected. Ostergarten and de Luiz led the charge; they tore her carefully crafted arguments to shreds, offered counter-examples and pointed out the flaws in her logic. Hoshi sternly kept a rising anger at bay and coolly defended her project with as much professionalism as she could muster. As the hours went on, she realized that de Luiz, in particular, didn't care much for interspecies cooperation at all. He kept bringing up the issues with the Vulcans, despite Elgin's admonishment.

"Doctor de Luiz," Elgin finally said. "Candidate Sato is not here to defend the whole of Vulcan society. She is here to defend her proposal for her new exolinguistics program, jointly supported by Stanford and Starfleet. So please, direct your questions solely to the topic."

de Luiz nodded, but he didn't seem bothered at all by the rebuke. Hoshi's heart sank; the man's attitude reflected the current one shared by many Humans, including Jonathan. Unfortunately, she understood where it was coming from. The revelation that the Vulcan High Command had delayed Mankind's efforts to reach the stars rankled many people in Starfleet.

_It seems that attitudes must change on **both** sides, if anything will be achieved in this generation,_ she thought with irony. _Jon still harbors a grudge even after all this time, but now I can understand why he does. _

Finally, the torturous question and answer session came to an end. Elgin got to his feet and addressed her again, "Thank you for your insightful presentation, Candidate Sato. We will confer and inform you of our results by day's end."

"Thank you all for listening to my proposal." She bowed, then walked out of the room with her head held high.

Now all she could do was wait.

"Hoshi-_chan, _may I enter?" called Kitsune Sato. Hoshi's mother cautiously poked her head into the graduate students' lounge. Hoshi nodded and stood up as Kitsune entered the room. "How are you?"

Hoshi quirked an eyebrow. "I'm fine. We're just waiting for the results."

"Is there any sign of how long they will take?"

"No, Mother. Doctor Elgin will summon me when their deliberations are finished. May I get you something to eat or to drink?"

Kitsune shook her head as she sat on one of the padded couches. "Thank you, Daughter, but I'm all right. Your father and I are also awaiting the committee's decision. I am hopeful for a good outcome."

"At least I did my best and I'll be judged on my own merits," Hoshi said coolly. "I've spent the better part of four years on this proposal. If it's approved, the next step will be its implementation."

To her credit, her mother didn't flinch at the mention of the attempt to sway the committee. "And your program will involve both Starfleet and the university. Who will be the representative for Starfleet? Surely not Jonathan."

"No, not Jonathan. He has his own duties." Hoshi shook her head and hid a smile. "I'm sure Admiral Forrest will find someone suitable."

"Maxwell Forrest? The head of Starfleet Command?" Kitsune asked, her tone both awed and disturbed. "Jonathan's mentor?"

"Yes." She throttled down a sense of satisfaction, for she had been careful to conceal her talks with Forrest from her parents. The admiral had heard about the Satos' machinations from both her and Jonathan and refused to be swayed by Hiroshi's influence.

"You've done well, even if we are not here to physically guide you, then."

"Yes, Mother. Father has considerable sway in the Earth Bureau of Trade and Commerce now. He already has a bid in the construction of Earth's first Warp Five ship. I would think that he is reaping up the benefits."

Kitsune's mouth tightened at Hoshi's neutral tone. "You understand that whatever your father has done, he's done for the clan. All of his sacrifices, all of his plans, it's all for the family, including you."

Hoshi's mouth quirked again at the implied burden of guilt. There was no way she would be manipulated into feeling ashamed of her actions. "I didn't mean to downplay any of his efforts or dismiss his intentions, Mother. I was only pointing out how those plans have flourished."

"Yes, indeed. Despite the fact that you have willfully strayed from the path, my Daughter." Kitsune's eyes narrowed as she went on, "Cultural eventsin San Francisco nightclubs? Being in the company of frivolous and scatterbrained girls who do not care about their futures? Or with men who can harm you-"

"-or my virtue?" Hoshi asked acidly. "That's what you're really concerned about here, isn't it?"

Kitsune's mouth dropped open in shock. "How dare you-"

"Cousin Yuika told me you've arranged an _o-miai_ for me after this academic term is over," she continued dryly. "A betrothal meeting between me and a prospective groom. Hikaru Tetsugame, whose father is one of the prestigious surgeons at Tokyo University Hospital. His family is expecting the proceedings to go swiftly, with a possible wedding in the autumn. Do I have the details correct?"

"I'd always believed Yuika has been a bad influence on you, Hoshi. Now I'm sure of it."

"Yuika warned me about what you and Father were planning." Anger burned in the pit of Hoshi's stomach, but her features were as cold as ice. "She chose her mate and is happy with him and her child. I refuse to settle for any less, Mother."

Kitsune stood up from the couch; she was the same height as her daughter, so she was able to glare directly into Hoshi's eyes. "Your duty is to the clan first, Hoshi-_chan_. You know that. I was able to convince your father to accept your wish to study here at Stanford because you wanted it so much. You and Hatayama-_sensei_. I patiently waited four years while you completed your academic career here. I have endured your father's ill temper and sour humor for four years, for your sake."

"So I am guilty of putting you in the middle of our disagreement, Mother, and now I owe you."

She flinched at the direct accusation. "I've sacrificed so much for you, Hoshi-_chan_, so at least you can consider what I've done for your welfare. I am your mother. I care for you."

Hoshi clamped down on the rising rage. "You don't care about my welfare or my happiness. You and Father are concerned about your social position and your power. You care only how you appear in others' eyes, but you willfully blind your own."

She gripped the edge of the wooden table so hard that her knuckles were white. "I've tried to open your minds to what's out there, beyond the family compound walls. You and Father spout off about how the future is important, how interstellar trade is important, how Jonathan's father's engine will change everything. Yet you cling to the past without accommodating the future."

"Tradition is our lifeline!" Kitsune hissed. "Without our past, we are nothing and there is no future! You young ones believe you know all the answers, that the universe will bend to your will. You think you don't need us, the wisdom of what came before you. Your father followed in his father's footsteps, just like your brother will. We cannot afford to scatter like the winds. I don't want to lose what I've gained, what I hold dearest of all."

"And what is that, Mother?" She had never heard her mother speak in such a manner, but Hoshi suspected this confrontation was long time coming. Kitsune, too, was a victim. Under the facade of the devoted wife and mother lay a seething volcano, ready to explode at the tiniest provocation.

And Hoshi realized from whom she'd inherited her own stubborn will.

Kitsune sighed, her shoulders slumped, as if her outburst had completely drained her. "You, Hoshi-_chan_. You're my only daughter. I don't want to lose you."

"Mother, you will not lose me." Hoshi reached out and gripped Kitsune's hands tightly. "Do you hear me? You will not lose me, but if you insist on holding on too tight, I won't be able to breathe. I am part of the clan, but I must also forge my own path. I must find a way to bridge the past and the future. I can't do that if you insist on keeping me in a cage."

"Is that how you see us? As keepers of your cage?" Kitsune asked bitterly.

"At times, honestly...yes," Hoshi answered. "I am grateful for everything you and Father have done for me, I really am. But I cannot just give up who I am, who I could be, or I will become angry and bitter. I will just..." her voice caught, "...disappear."

Kitsune sighed and shook her head. "Daughter, I wish I had your determination. In some ways, I do envy you." Then she turned and left the lounge without any farewell. Hoshi stood there in shock at the abrupt departure.

_In some ways, I envy you._ She mulled over her mother's words for a long time.

* * *

Her proposal passed the committee, despite De Luiz's attempts to derail it. The news brought cheers from her tight circle of supporters. Hoshi was too overwhelmed with pure relief to register Jon's hug or A.G.'s gentle backslap. Yuika held Shizuka as the toddler gurgled her approval.

"There is one other issue we need to address," Doctor Elgin said. "It concerns your academic standing for this final year." He handed Hoshi an electronic tablet. "We've calculated the averages of the undergraduate class and here are the final standings."

Hoshi's eyes passed over the list, then they widened as she went over the results in her mind. Yuika and Jon peered over her shoulder. The two of them looked at each other in complete amazement.

"Second in the class!" Jon whistled in awe. "My God, second! That's quite an achievement, Hoshi!"

"Out of more than eight hundred," Yuika chimed in. She gripped Hoshi's upper arm and added, "That's wonderful!"

"Second," Hoshi repeated softly. _Not first. _Less than three percentage points separated her from the one who'd landed the coveted top spot. _Three percentage points. _She'd have to see the actual breakdown to see where the difference had been...

"Earth to Sato-_sensei_," drawled A.G. Robinson. "Hey, you in there?"

She managed a smile at the old nickname. "I'm here, A.G. Sorry, it's just that so many things at once-"

"Yeah, we understand. It's like you've been hit on the back of the head with a brick."

Jon laughed. "Way to be subtle, A.G."

"If I know her, she's wracking her brain trying to figure out where the difference is, when she should be celebrating with her friends." A.G nudged her not-so-gently under the ribs. "C'mon, _Sensei._ You should be proud, not beating your head against the wall. Don't be too hard on yourself."

His words were the wake-up call she needed. She felt a brief burst of irritation at him, then laughed. "Very astute, Grasshopper," she intoned. "You should be commended for your leap of intuition."

A.G rolled his eyes at Jon. "See, she thinks I'm intuitive. I'm not as clueless as you think."

Jon's mouth twitched with humor. "Something useful sank into that thick skull of yours."

"Hey!"

Hoshi chuckled as she was herded out of the waiting room. But inside, she knew that she her parents would never forgive her moment of rebellion. Combined with her "less-than-perfect" status, that would be the final break in the link.

She reassured herself it was for the best, but her soul cried anyway,.


	8. Head over Heels for the Love of Poker

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

Notes: How did Hoshi end up in Starfleet training? And here's the chapter with the floating poker game that got her (temporarily) kicked out of Starfleet. Certain people at an internet board scoffed at Hoshi's telling of it (to Trip, in decon during "Observer Effect") as rubbish and ridiculed anyone who said otherwise. The debate effectively made my Hoshi Muse pack up and leave for Barbados without me.

Recently, the Muse decided to come back and inspire me to finally finish this story. I see two, maybe three more chapters in this one. And I will finish it.

Rating: T

Please R&R

* * *

**Eight**

**Head over Heels, for the love of Poker**

**August 6, 2147, Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco**

Hoshi met Admiral Forrest alone, without Jon, A.G or Trip. She wanted to hear Forrest's proposal from the Admiral himself, especially after she read the details. The more she stared at the words, the more she thought this was all going to be a terrible mistake. They wanted her to join Starfleet, to be a part of their fledgling organization. Of all things, Hoshi was not expecting this. After the initial shock, she felt a surge of anger against Maxwell Forrest and Jon Archer. They were trying to railroad her into a path she thought was best for her, and she had vowed to be done with that kind of power play.

So she had returned her answer: _No. I am not Starfleet material. I cannot do this._

Two days later, Jon came by her apartment and tried to convince her to reconsider her decision. Firmly, she repeated her reasons, and he left without success. Another week went by before Admiral Forrest contacted her and asked to speak with her. So Hoshi went to San Francisco with the intention of saying, "Thanks, but no thanks."

To her surprise, Forrest made no attempt to make her feel guilty for her decision. Instead, he explained his reason for his unexpected proposal. "If you want to be our bridge between Starfleet and different cultures, you have to experience what it means to be part of Starfleet. I propose that you undergo Starfleet training, the same one that any of our recruits go through. At the end of that, we can commission you. That will allow you to access the resources you'll need to construct the cultural database."

She stared at him. "You can't be serious, sir. Can't I work with you as a civilian liaison instead of a Starfleet officer? I'm not Starfleet material, Admiral, and I'll be the first to admit that. I don't know what Jon's told you-"

Forrest raised his hands and interrupted her. "You've seen how the previous civilian liaisons have worked out. They didn't. Even though I know you and can accept your presence, I can safely say that others, like Admiral Black, will only see you as someone without maturity and without experience."

"You're saying that by joining Starfleet, I'll convince them I've got the credentials to be taken seriously," she said without humor.

Forrest held her gaze, but didn't soften his tone of voice. "Having friends in Starfleet doesn't mean you know the system, Hoshi. It can be as complicated-and biased-as the patronage system you saw at the university. If you want this intercultural program to work, you need to see it from both sides."

He got up and went to his office window, which gave him a clear view of San Francisco Bay and the Golden Gate Bridge. Then he continued, "Ambassador Soval's main concern is that our inexperience will cripple our ability to make our own First Contacts. I agree with him. What he doesn't care for is that the first Warp 5-capable ship will be manned by Starfleet personnel, not civilians."

Hoshi mouth twisted in disdain at the mention of the Vulcan ambassador. "We're 'shoot first and ask questions later' kind of people. We don't have the ability to see things as 'rationally' as they do."

Forrest chuckled and shook his head. "Soval has a legitimate concern, but I think he's not giving us Humans enough credit. The Vulcans believe we're all ruled by our emotions and that makes us dangerous in an interstellar encounter. What we do need as a good, old-fashioned dose of common sense, which includes being informed as best as we can of what's out there. That's where you come in, Hoshi."

"But I'd still have to go through training. That's three years of my life."

"You'll have the opportunity to start constructing a translation matrix that can use information from Starfleet transcripts and recordings. Captain Jeffries thinks he can incorporate something like that into the new ship's computer. That'll be your project, to program the basics of languages and integrate some sort of cultural database. Not to mention teaching those non-Terran languages to our up and coming officers."

She inclined her head at him and asked, "I'd be an instructor?"

"Of our first Intercultural Communication curriculum." Forrest paused, then laughed. "Try saying that three times fast. In ay case, we'll want you to design some sort of training program for future instructors as well. Believe me, you'll be busy for the three years."

It all sounded tempting, but she'd still have to go through what any other Starfleet recruit would, from the very beginning. They would all start with a clean slate, all equal, with no special privileges just because your family could pull a few strings here and there.

If she completed it, then no one could accuse her of favoritism. Any respect she garnered would be legitimately earned, on her own merits.

Wasn't that what she wanted? Wasn't that why she had rejected her parents' plans for her in the first place?

Hoshi sighed. "I'll have to think more about it, but I'll have my final answer by the end of next week, Admiral."

Forrest sighed in relief at her words. "Okay, I trust you'll make the best decision for you. If you still feel that it isn't a good idea, just let me know, and I won't think badly of you for being honest with me. And if Jon tries to guilt-trip you, let me talk to him. He tends to be pretty passionate for what he believes in, sometimes too passionate."

She was amazed at how perceptive he was. Then again, Forrest was almost like a father figure to Jon and knew Jon well. Hoshi felt comfortable enough around him to confide her misgivings, and she didn't get the impression he would judge her unfairly for it.

"I will. Thank you."

"Thank you." He nodded at her and said, "I'll see you at the end of next week, then."

Of course, nothing happened according to plan. Starfleet training was nothing like what she expected. Even with her prior knowledge and grilling Jon, A.G, Trip and Erika about the Training experiences, it was still quite a shock to her. The highly regimented lifestyle wasn't that difficult for her to adjust; it was no different from her entire childhood under private tutors. Yet the constant corrections from the 'upperclassmen', the surprise inspections, the team exercises meant to break them down and rebuild their foundation...the 'newbies' had to depend on each other to survive. Hoshi found herself as one of the impromptu leaders of her group; it was no different from being a teacher in the classroom. She looked after the welfare of her 'students'.

The recruits learned Starfleet rules and regulations, underwent vigorous physical training, especially in self-defense. Hoshi constantly honed her skills in marital arts; the aikido lessons as a child paid off in spades.

But the stress took its toll. Of ninety-eight recruits, eleven had resigned by the end of the first two weeks. Hoshi knew she had to do something to diffuse the constant pressure of being watched, weighed and evaluated. Physical exercise could only do so much; it was the mind that desperately needed a break.

Most of the recruits knew how to play poker and blackjack; Hoshi's 'friends' at Stanford included her in their regular poker games. Card-playing was considered gambling, and therefore against Starfleet regulations. Other leaders organized tournaments in Scrabble, Monopoly, Parcheesi and other board games, but attendance fell flat. Morale was sinking faster than a trapped animal in quicksand. Hoshi needed to find another distraction before more recruits decided to leave.

She pored over the regulations again, and ever the linguist, she found the wording gave her an advantage. Yes, holding a poker game or a tournament was illegal, as long as it didn't take place during duty hours, or on Starfleet Command grounds. Technically, if the games were held during the weekends and away from SFC, it didn't break the rules.

So she quietly arranged the locations of each game, changing the venue each weekend to avoid detection. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention; she knew SFC well enough that this could land her in a lot of trouble, even if it wasn't exactly illegal. Word spread through the recruits, all under a strict code of secrecy. The first weekend was a smashing success, as was the second.

It was going to work. She had confidence it was going to work.

_**October 11, 2147, second month of Hoshi's training at SFC**_

Hoshi was the first to enter the Ricochet Club on that fateful Friday night. She nodded at the bartender, who raised his eyebrows at the sight of her. A dry smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but all he did was nod at the private lounge at the back of the bar. She returned the smile as she casually made her way to that room. After a quick glance around, she slipped inside.

Her hand touched the switch and the overhead lights came on with a cheery glow. Several tables had already been set up for the night, along with chairs, a vid machine and even a nice mini-bar stocked with three different kinds of beer. Hoshi went to the closet that housed all sorts of board games. At the back of one shelf were the racks of chips and several packs of playing cards. She brought those out and distributed them evenly among the tables.

She hoped for a good turnout tonight, despite the change of venue. Her sharp hearing had overheard a few members of the cadre inquiring about the weekly poker games. Hoshi moved the location to its alternate site and let the recruits know.

"Hey, Hosh," greeting Ian Langley. The tall, lanky man stepped into the room. "Need some help settin' up?"

"I think I got things under control, Ian, thanks." She finished the last table and stepped back to survey her handiwork. "Just me, or has the cadre been more aggravating this week?"

"Not your imagination, Hosh." Ian flopped bonelessly into a nearby chair. "The first sergeant got A Company up at two in the morning yesterday and had 'em run laps around the Quad. G Company ended up doing extra PT and missed lunch. Seems that the cadre's being particularly cranky."

Hoshi winced; how could anyone expect a person to do physical training without any food in their system? She was amazed that no one had to be taken to Medical.

"They just wanna see if they can wash you out," he said. "I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna give 'em the satisfaction of seein' you pack up and leave."

"Stubborn."

"Damn straight I'm stubborn. Been stubborn all my life and not about to stop now."

She laughed and shook her head. They were all stubborn, or absolutely crazy.

More people arrived and took their places at the tables. Before long, every place was filled and they were all heckling each other over bad hands and impossible bets. Luck favored Hoshi as she cleaned out Ian and several others of their chips. They could be traded for privileges or other rewards. Despite her winnings, the others gave in gracefully with no hard feelings. She strictly enforced a no-fisticuffs rule; she didn't need the complications.

The door flew open in the middle of the third round of play. It banged against the wall, caught up on its runners and became stuck there. A tall, broad-shouldered man stalked into the room, his icy blue eyes surveying the players. An evil smirk came upon his face as he regarded the frightened looks of the recruits.

"So, what've we got here?" he drawled. "You know this is against regulations. Who's in charge here?" A nervous buzz passed through the crowd, but no one answered. He repeated, slowly and distinctly, "I said, who's in charge here?"

Hoshi stood from her table and raised her chin. "I am. Either pull up a chair, First Sergeant Conway, or leave. Your choice."

Conway regarded her with a mix of surprise and disbelief. "Sato? You're the last person I expected to do this. For God's sake, girl, you should know better."

She tilted her head like a queen addressing a courtier. "Morale is in the gutter, the cadre is doing their damnedest to make us miserable, and I don't see anyone else trying to address the issue. So I did. We're off duty and not anywhere close to Starfleet Command. So it's not against the rules._"_

He gazed down at her and shook his head. "You should've become a lawyer, Sato. They're experts at twisting rules whenever it suits them. Sorry, I don't buy your excuse. You're coming with me."

"You don't have any jurisdiction here, Conway," she said evenly. "We're all equals in this room. And I'm not going anywhere with you."

The silence deepened as Conway's handsome face reddened with fury. "All right, game's over, people. Every one of you is going to be on report, confined to your quarters until further notice. Every one, except you, Sato, We're going to see Admiral Forrest himself, and even your whiz-kid brain won't charm him this time. C'mon."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, then kicked over the nearest chair to ensure everyone understood his order. Unfortunately, his arrogant show of power pulled him off balance, and she pivoted, throwing her hip into the turn. Conway cursed as he landed on the table; chips, cards and food scattered in his wake, ringing onto the floor. He tried to get up, but Hoshi superior leverage prevented him from doing so.

"Dammit, you broke my arm!" he howled. "You are gonna pay for this-"

The commotion had brought the Shore Patrol into the Lounge. Hoshi knew her career in Starfleet was over before it had even started.

Oddly, she didn't feel any remorse.


	9. What She was Meant to Do

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.

Notes: This is the last chapter, and an epilogue to follow. How did Hoshi get reinstated into Starfleet after 'The Incident'?

Language notes: The Russian that Forrest is quoting comes from the language database on MyInsults(dot) com. I had to find something that wasn't too bad, but got the point across. LOL!

Rating: T (for language).

Please R&R. Thanks.

* * *

**Nine**

**December 11, 2147, San Francisco, CA**

Hoshi stood on the pier and watched the spectacular sunset over the Bay. A cold wind blew over her from the sea, but she hardly felt it on her skin. The Presidio and Starfleet Command were actually behind her, out of her direct line of view. For that, she was eternally grateful.

After everything got sorted out, Hoshi was left without a job. The other recruits supported her, testified on her behalf, and even offered to take her punishment as their own. Both the cadre and the officers were stunned at how this incident brought the cadets together. Yet rules were rules, and Hoshi had broken the letter of those rules, although not the spirit.

First Sergeant Conway admitted he'd tried to force her to come with him. She'd acted wholly out of self-defense. Although the assault charge had been dropped, his testimony had been more than enough to get her kicked out of Training. Officially, she was on 'administrative leave', but she doubted she would be welcomed back.

She'd failed. For the first time in her life, she'd failed. The odd numbness refused to let go of her. Word of her failure spread like wildfire through Stanford. Hoshi ignored all the frantic calls from her old colleagues. _Was it really true? Did Starfleet really dismiss you because of a _poker game?

Yes. And yes. Miss Perfect had finally shown a crack in the carefully pristine mirror. Her detractors seized upon it with "I told you so." Her supporters insisted it had all been a misunderstanding. Once it was all sorted out, Starfleet would reinstate her.

Not a chance. She couldn't go back to Starfleet, and Stanford was now out of the question. So now her dilemma became, _what was she going to do now?_ Go back to Tokyo in shame? Absolutely not, after fighting for her freedom at such huge cost. She could go back to teaching at another university. Perhaps Harvard, Heidelberg, Paris or Oxford.

Could she go back to being an academic after her brief stint as a 'mere mortal'? She chuckled and shook her head. The thought of a tiny cramped office made her skin crawl. When she was young, she had imagined herself a great professor like Hatayama-_sensei. _But now...she couldn't see herself in that rigid mold.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Hoshi stiffened at the sound of his voice; she hadn't known he was back in San Francisco. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere near Jupiter?"

Jon Archer came up beside her, his hands deep within the pockets of his windbreaker. "Trials for the new shuttlepod prototype finished a week ago. A little bird told me you and Starfleet parted ways."

She rolled her eyes at the mention of 'a little bird'. "I swear, I'm going to clip A.G.'s beak shut."

The sound of someone clearing his throat startled her, and like magic, A.G. Robinson appeared on her other side. "As long as that's all you decide to clip, Sato-_sensei_."

"You're not my type, A.G."

He smirked and mimed being shot to the heart. "Ouch. You know how to shoot a guy down."

"You were asking for it." She wasn't in the mood for their usual banter.

"Wasn't asking for anything. You know I'm a gentleman. Besides, I kinda figured you two needed to talk. Just wanted you to know I'll be at The Mean Coffee Bean, whenever you guys decide to wisen up and get out of the cold." He glanced sideways at Hoshi. "And if you need anything, you let me know, okay? I mean that."

Her eyes watered, but she convinced herself it was because of the wind, and not because of A.G.'s blunt sympathy. "Okay."

A.G.'s footsteps faded away. She heard Jon move a little closer to her, but before he said anything, she interrupted, "If you're here to convince me to go back-"

He shook his head and said too quickly, "No. If you don't want to go back, I'm not going to force you."

"Really? You're not going to remind me what kind of idiot I was, how Starfleet would've been good for me in the long run?"

Jon's mouth quirked upwards. "Do you want me to? I could, but that won't change anything."

"You still don't fail to surprise me, Jon. Here I am expecting a lecture from you like you're my older brother or something."

The smile was gone as swiftly as it had appeared. "I'm not going to deny that I'm sad and disappointed about how things turned out. I had a whole speech thought up on our way back from Jupiter. Then A.G knocked me upside the head and told me to back off. I nearly punched his lights out."

"You did?"

"Wouldn't be the first time; ask him what happened in the 602 Club sometime. Anyway, I got a call from SFC and Forrest told me exactly what happened. You didn't break any rules...technically, but breaking the first sergeant's arm didn't earn you any points. I talked to the other cadets, and got their side of the story."

She hadn't expected that. "Really?"

"They didn't expect a superior officer to actually listen to what they had to say. They told me about how you kept up morale and tried to take care of the other recruits. That didn't surprise me at all." He shrugged, embarrassed. "A.G was quick to point out to Forrest that even we have a few black marks in our records, for things more serious that what you did."

"The NX-Beta. I remember hearing about that from my father." She chuckled and shook her head. "They still grounded you, as I recall."

"Yeah, we paid for it, but we picked ourselves up and kept on going." Jon reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to hear you tossing in the towel, Hoshi. You're still a damn good linguist and a damn good teacher. Put that to good use."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I thought you said you weren't trying to convince me to stay in Starfleet."

"I never once mentioned Starfleet," he pointed out with a grin. "Though I've got to ask...what are you planning to do now?"

Hoshi shrugged."Yuika offered to put me up at her place for the time being. I might apply for a fellowship somewhere else, like Oxford. Or maybe even USC Berkley."

"_Berkley?"_ Jon repeated indignantly. "Don't you dare."

She laughed, and it felt good to be able to do that again. "Just because Berkley is Stanford's rival-"

He glared at her, then dissolved into laughter himself. "Fine. I'm not going to dictate where you want to go, but don't expect me to like it if you end up there."

Hoshi rolled her eyes and linked her arm through his. "Thank you. Now, let's get out of the cold and into someplace warm. I feel like a cappuccino."

"The Mean Coffee Bean?"

She winked and said, "There's a reason why it's named that, Jon."

* * *

Jon had been right in one thing: if Starfleet didn't want her, there were other places who did. She accepted a three-month stint at Oxford. The rarified atmosphere was different from Stanford. Although the other professors were cordial and acknowledged her hard work, Hoshi heard their condescending tones whenever they talked. _Too young for her position, not experienced enough. _She had battled that at Stanford and had triumphed; she could do the same here.

But unlike Stanford, it bothered her more than she chose to admit. Oxford was definitely a learning experience for her, but she was more than happy to return to America.

* * *

**March 22, 2148**

She arrived back in San Francisco and Cousin Yuika picked her up at the space port. As they drove towards Yuika's apartment, Hoshi listened to all the gossip and news she'd missed while in England.

"Your parents heard you were at Oxford. Frankly, I think it surprised and pleased them, at least at first."

"At first?"

"Well, I think Father knew you weren't happy at Oxford. He has been talking with his business contacts in Oxford and inquiring about more than trade laws."

"Really?" Hoshi couldn't keep the bitterness from her tone.

"Just listen to me, Hoshi-_chan_." Yuika kept her eyes on the road, even as her tone remained neutral. "I think he's realized what his ambition has cost him. Do you know that your mother has been in Nagasaki for the past nine months, from when you graduated from Stanford?"

"Mother's in Nagasaki?" Hoshi was puzzled. "Her family's _on-sen_ is there. She goes there to rest and rejuvenate in the hot springs bath from time to time, but she's never stayed there for more than a month before."

Yuika nodded. "My point exactly. According to my mother, your aunt, he allowed her to 'stay as long as necessary'. She hasn't returned to Tokyo yet."

Her throat tightened in anguish. "Are they-?"

"I don't know. I believe your mother's last argument with him was the final straw. And you know over whom they argued? You. She accused your father of driving you away; he said that he wasn't the only one to blame. She simply packed her things and left Tokyo and went to Nagasaki, where she is now."

"What? Do you want me to talk to them? Beg my mother to return to Tokyo? Prostrate in front of my father and beg forgiveness for causing such a problem?"

Yuika gave her sideways look, suddenly tired and sad. "No. Whatever their issues, they have to work it out between them. You have your own life to lead, Hoshi. You have to concentrate on you. Once they settle their differences, perhaps they'll want to talk to you, but I think they're aware that it will be on your terms, not theirs."

Hoshi simply nodded. Yuika was right...she worried about her parents, but there were some things that were out of her control now. Her parents had to find their own way, just like she had to find hers. It still hurt, but she was able to accept that fact.

When they arrived at Yuika's apartment, they were surprised to find a message waiting for them. It read simply: _I'd like to talk when you have the time. Sincerely, Maxwell Forrest._

"What does Admiral Forrest want?" Yuika asked cautiously. "I thought you were done with Starfleet?"

"I am, but I'm curious as to what he wants," Hoshi confessed. "He's always been so kind to me, even after The Incident."

Yuika chuckled at the capital letters and shook her head. "Very true. Well, if you want to meet with him, that's your choice. No one's forcing you to see him."

That was all she said on the matter, and Hoshi was able to concentrate on showering affection on her niece, Shizuka.

* * *

"We've gotten some information in Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite. All three seem to refer to a new race with their own unique language," Forrest told her. "The Vulcan Science Academy's been working on the translation, but apparently there are...hiccups."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hiccups?"

He chuckled dryly and shook his head,"According to Soval, their linguists are bound by certain bonds of academic tradition that prevent them from making progress on this particular project."

"The ambassador said that?"

"He did indeed. Don't tell anyone I told you, though." Forrest sighed and massaged his temples. "In any case, this new language flies in the face of logic, and the Tellarites prefer to argue over who gets the shipment of information PADDS than to get the job done. The Andorians would much rather have someone else do the work."

"And that someone else is me?" Hoshi raised her eyebrows at him. "I thought Starfleet had washed its collective hands of me. Bad conduct discharge, remember? I can't go back."

Forrest sobered. "In most cases, yes, that would be true. Honestly, most people in Starfleet wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. But then again, most people don't know you. They don't know how hard you fought to keep your fellow cadets together and how much you care about people from different cultures. I had a big blow-out with Admiral Gardner about this. He's the one who stuck you with that bad conduct discharge."

"You argued with Admiral Gardner?" She'd never known that; she'd always assumed the Admiralty agreed on everything, and that the decision to kick her out of Starfleet had been unanimous.

"Damn straight I did. He's a martinet, a stickler for the rules, a person who puts politics in front of everything else." He didn't raise his tone, but Hoshi heard the angry timbre of his voice. "He's the type of person who says, 'Done. Next?' I have to work with him, just like anyone else, but we have our disagreements."

"The translation project sounds intriguing, Admiral, but like you said, I can't go back, even if I wanted to. Admiral Gardner and those who side with him would never agree."

He smiled thinly. "Again, under normal circumstances, you'd be right. Admiral Black walked right up to his face and demanded, 'What's more important to you...the future of humanity or you proving a point?' I swear, I'd never seen him do that to anyone. Gardner hemmed and hawed and put up a good bluster, but Black was right. Admiral Petrovna came right out and told Gardner _'Mne nasrat', chto ty dumaesh', Pridurok! Mudak!'"_**(I don't care what you think, Nitwit! Moron!)**

Hoshi sat back in her chair, stunned at the pitch perfect Russian. "Admiral Petrovna? The head of Interstellar Affairs?"

"Yes, the woman who would've been your boss if you had completed your training. Even Soval gave her a wide berth after that. I think there were some stronger insults in there that isn't fit to repeat in polite company."

"I'm sure there were." Hoshi winced; Petrovna didn't pull and punches in her diatribe against Gardner.

"What it all boils down to is this...if you're willing to start this translation project, we're willing to let you back on probationary status, and if you don't have anymore Incidents-" Hoshi winced again at the capital letter, "-we'll forget the floating poker game ever happened. Now, I have to warn you that your movements will be monitored, and you'll have to check in with a cadre commander every day. You won't be able to take any leave for the first six months, and after that it'll be limited for the rest of the year. But if you get through that with flying colors, the restrictions will be lifted."

She thought about the conditions. Forrest had stated them without any pretense, only the facts, and he acknowledged it wouldn't be easy. He left the decision to her, and if she refused, he would understand. Although he didn't say it outright, neither Jon or A.G knew about this deal, which relieved her.

It was time to resume what she was meant to do, to be a bridge between Earth and others.

She nodded and said, "All right, Admiral. I'm in."


End file.
